The Forgotten Destiny: The Goddess of Destiny Saga
by Lady Amaya
Summary: A mysterious girl from a 20,000 yr old myth appears. With her came lost gods. Soon she is taken, causing them to try and stop an anicent threat. This is what would've happen if Goku hadn't left to train Ubuu. Done! Wait for the sequel, Family of Death.
1. Returning

Returning

  
  


In a dark cave on planet Earth there was an archeological team. They had been walking around for months. A man turned to the woman next to him.

"Dr. Lane . . . I think we should go back. All the other tunnels were traps. We have lost several members to this expedition." Dr. Lane turned to the man.

"_Baka!_ This is the last tunnel! If the Toram civilization had put that much effort into traps and extra tunnels than there must be something great down there! This will be the find of the century!!! And I won't give up anyway! My father and his father spent their life trying to find out what a key that my grandfather found when he was young! So the answer will always be no Dr. Tray." Dr. Tray sighed. Then the team came to a giant blank stone door. Dr. Tray looked at Dr. Lane.

"Well Dr. Lane, I guess this is as far as we go." He then turned to the rest of the team. "Let's go back."

"Wait!" Dr. Tray turned around to Dr. Lane.

"What is it Dr. Lane?" Dr. Lane pulled out a wad of leather. She carefully unwrapped it. In it was a key. The key had writing on it. Then it was like someone was writing on the door with light from the inside. The writing slowly appear. "Dr. lane what is the writing? I have never seen it before." Dr. Lane smiled.

"This is it!!!" With that Dr. Lane stuck the key key into a key whole. The giant door slowly opened. The team walked into a dark room. The room was lit up by only one source. A giant crystal in the middle of a pool of a dark liquid. The crystal looked like there was a storm inside. Old vines had come out of the the walls long ago and they held the crystal. It looked as though the room had never been entered since it was built. Around the pool was some kind of writing. There were also circular designs cut into the ground. One circle inside the other. A line connected each one of them. The pool of liquid was inside the last circle. A team member stepped forward. He stepped on a line of one of the circles. A bright light spread from where he had stepped. It spread from circle to circle. Each circle stayed lit up. The vines moved slowly. They started to wither and die. There were spots on the the crystal that lit up for only a second. Then the crystal became clear. There was a girl that looked 11 inside. She wore a strange outfit. ((Think of something similar to Ayeka's battle outfit.)) Her hair long jet black hair was in a high pony tail. She wore a strange head ornament that was like several vines wrapped around each other and dipped slightly in the middle. Her bangs covered it. She had on her head a dark lavender tiara with sapphire crystals in it. Dr. Lane slowly walked over to the crystal. She stepped into the liquid. Dr. Lane placed her hand on the crystal. "This girl had to be very important. I never saw anyone in the Toram era be buried like this." Dr. Tray looked at the girl.

"Or she could have been very evil." Dr. Lane looked at him.

"_Baka na! _But she was only **11**. How could **anyone** that **young** be **so** powerful that **this** was done to them." Dr. Tray shook his head.

"But she doesn't **look** like she died." Dr. Lane shrugged.

"Maybe they knew this was going to happen and they had all this done before she died. That would explain why there is no decay or anything."

"Yeah that does make sense but there is **one** problem with the theory. They didn't have the medical science to know that."

"Well, maybe her family had a heart problem and so they knew this was going to happen. Or . . . she was important enough to be able to do this for when she died. Or her parents did this for her." The writing around the pool lit up. Dr. Lane looked at it. She shook her head. Dr. Tray screamed. She looked at what he was looking at. The girl's extremely intense blue eyes that had a tint of turquoise were open. Her eyes fell upon Dr. Lane. The was a smashing sound. The girl broke through the crystal and she grabbed Dr. Lane.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku laid in a meadow. He heard an smashing sound and an evil laugh. Goku jumped to his feet. The girl in the crystal appeared. He looked at her. She smiled. She raised her hands and a ball of energy formed and flew at Goku. For Goku it seemed like slow motion. He fell to the ground in extreme pain. Blood seemed to be everywhere. In the distance voices could be heard. It was Goten and Gohan. The girl telaported out of there. Gohan and Goten came into the clearing. Gohan turned to the 18 year old Goten when he saw his dad.

"GOTEN!!! GO GET MOM!!!" Goten turned and ran for help. Gohan ran to his dad's side. "DAD!!!" Goku looked at him.

"Go-han . . . it . . . was-"

"_Tou-san_ you need to save your strength."

"No . . . it was. . . so **powerful** . . . it looked like a small-"

"Dad . . . if you don't save your strength then-" Gohan couldn't think of what would happen. It had happen before. Many times. But he could take it if it kept on happening to his dad, his family, his mom.

"Gohan . . . I want you to know what . . . it was . . . it was a . . . child . . . a girl . . . I think she was 11. You need to . . . stop her . . . she" Chichi ran up to Goku with Goten behind her.

"GOHAN! GOKU!" Then she saw Goku. Tear stung her eyes as she ran and held her husband. "Goku," Her voice was a whisper. "It's going to be alright. Don't worry." Goku looked up at Chichi and smiled.

"Chichi . . . I . . . love . . . you." Goku fell limp. A great warrior, a great man, a great legend. Chichi's face was streaked with tears as she rocked herself back and forth with Goku's limp body. 

"**No . . . no . . . NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! I CAN'T TAKE IT AGAIN!** Come back!" Chichi begged Goku to come back. Then, slowly, Goku's body began to fade. Goku disappeared. Chichi held herself and rocked back and forth. Gohan looked away tears falling down his face. Goten fell to his knees as tears fell from his eyes. The whole time Chichi was muttering to herself about how Goku should come back and that she couldn't take it. She was there rocking herself back and forth muttering that she needed Goku to come back. The day was turning to night. It was then she started to cry blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girl stood in the forest watching the scene. She held her hand up by her shoulder. A dark lavender crystal ball with lightening and something that looked like a nebula in it flew into her hand hard. She smiled. She looked at the ball in her hand. It fit perfectly in her palm. She laughed.

"Well-well-well-now. What do we have here? Alright then, this is going to be fun."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta and Bulma sat at the breakfast table. Neither of them had eaten anything. Vegeta sat, staring at the food in front of him. He wasn't hungry. Not at all. Bulma stared of into space. Today they were going to Goku's funeral. This had happened many times before, him dying, but never like this. It was always heroic, brave and noble, it was for the planet. If he had died fighting, if he hadn't died so easy, it would have been easier. Vegeta, one to always hide his feelings, one to hide behind his Sayian pride, one to act as though he didn't care what happened to others, one to seek a new way to become the strongest in the universe, fought back tears. Goku had died before. Never had it hurt this much. This bothered Vegeta. Why did he care so much about Goku this time. Every time Goku almost died or did die Vegeta did not shed one tear. The answer was simple. Goku's death was never in vain. But this was different. Goku died without a fight. No one knew who did it as they had before. And he did not stop the threat somehow. He was killed without difficulty. By a child that looked 11. By a small girl. How was it possible? Goku, a great warrior, a great man, a great legend. Dead. Vegeta thought this over and over again. Hoping to make some sense. He had enough! This was no way for Goku to die! Vegeta stood up suddenly and pounded the table, startling Bulma. 

"IT **CANNOT** END LIKE THIS!!!" Vegeta, realizing what he had done sat back down. Silence. Bulma looked at him. For the first time she realized something. Even though she knew Goku longer, Vegeta was in more pain than she was. How is this possible? Vegeta was Goku's rival. But over time, Goku was one of the few people Bulma might call Vegeta's friend. Vegeta himself would never admit it. And Goku was the only other Sayian alive. And before, Goku had fought to someone his death. A Sayian attacked and killed so easily? Pride of all the Sayians was hurt in Vegeta's mind. Bulma looked at him. She realized how lucky she was. Unlike Chichi, her husband was not killed every time he fought a great foe. She had never really lost Vegeta. Vegeta always came back home at the end of a fight. Bulma's eyes unleashed tears upon her face.

"Vegeta . . . I don't tell you this often. I should tell you this more. I realized that just now." Vegeta looked at Bulma as she got up and walked over to him. "Vegeta . . . I don't ever want you to forget this. I want you to remember this always. I may say that I take it back . . . but I won't mean it. Vegeta, I love you." More tears fell from her eyes. Vegeta slowly got up. He leaned close and hugged Bulma. She was shocked. He had never done this. Then to surprise her even more, a single tear drop fell onto her shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The funeral was going to begin. Everyone was there. Vegeta, Bulma, # 18, Videl, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Yamcha, Piccolo, and the rest of Goku's friends. Chichi was crying now. It was going to start when the doors to the room they were in slowly opened. A girl, 11 maybe, entered. She was not disturbed by the unusualness of the crowd. She had jet black hair in a braid and sharp blue eyes that had a small tint of turquoise. She wore a dark blue Japanese kimono with black roses designs on the fabric and the ribbon about a foot wide around her stomach was blood red. She sat in a chair next to the door. Everyone looked at her. Gohan got up and walked over to her. He sat in the chair next to her. He turned to the girl.

"May I ask what your name is?"

"People often call me Lady Onra." She said as if the title was nothing. She was looking ahead. She held no expression in her voice. Gohan was a little startled at the title. Vegeta was startled by the name. Onra. Bulma turned to him and whispered.

"Vegeta, that **sounds** like a Sayian name." Vegeta nodded.

"It **is** a Sayian name. There is an old legend that Sayians always thought to be nothing more than a bed time story to see how easy the child scared. It mentioned something about the name. But I only heard once. If the Sayian empire wasn't destroyed then maybe I would be able to find something about it. The name Lady Onra was the name of the one who the story was about. I can't remember it." Gohan took a couple minutes to find the right words that he should say. So as not to hurt her feelings.

"Well, um . . . why do you have the title 'Lady'?"

"That is a long story and I am sure that everyone here wants to morn your _Otou-san_ and not listen to my past." Still no expression. Gohan was shocked again.

"How did you know he was my father?" Lady Onra had her eyes forward the enter time.

"You look like him."

"So how did you know him?"

"I only met him once. Brief. It was a a few days ago."

"So you met him before he . . . died." For the first time Lady Onra looked at him.

" . . . " Gohan was getting alittle scared of her.

". . . Lady Onra?"

"I am the one who brought the fate of your father."

"What do you mean?" Gohan was confused. So was everyone else who had been listen to Gohan's talk with the girl, wanting to know who she was.

"I am the one who did this to Kakarot." Gohan was on his feet. He started to power up. Lady Onra shook her head. "So you wish to fight me? Don't you **want** to see your father?"

"YOU **KILLED** MY FATHER!!!"

"_Baka mitai! _What makes you think he is **dead**?" Lady Onra started to laugh wickedly. The doors to the room burst open and a strong wind fills the room. Everyone tried to shield there eyes. Then the wind died down. The girl was gone. But her wicked laughter was still there hanging in the air taunting all who heard it. Gohan turned to Chichi was in shock from seeing the girl.

"_Kaa-san_ . . ." Chichi looked at the chair the girl had been in.

"Goku is . . . alive!" Gohan walked over to his mother.

"But we saw him die."

"'What makes you think he is dead' she just said that." Chichi repeated this with hope. Piccolo stood against the far wall.

"Maybe she is just taunting us. Having fun. This isn't the first time someone we have fought tried to get inside our heads. Tried to play mind games with us." Everyone looked at Piccolo. "I say we all try to stay together. That way we won't be defeated so easily. We can head back to the lookout. That's probably is the best place to stay." Everyone nodded their heads. "Alright then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was at the lookout. Bulma walked over to Trunks.

"Did Vegeta ever tell you a bed time story or anything like that?" Trunks looked at his mother as though she was crazy.

"Mom . . . this is dad we are talking about. He **NEVER** told me a story. Just legends of how the Sayians were a great warrior race."

"_lie._ I meant as a **test**. To see if you were scared or anything. Did the legends say anything about a 'Lady Onra'?"

"No, one time I asked him about the type of stories he was told when he was young. He said there was one story, about a powerful child, but he said that he couldn't remember it." Bulma sighed.

"Well, this is going to be hard to figure out who she is." Vegeta sat off to the side away from everyone. His eyes were closed. Thinking of the Legend of Lady Onra. He could only remember the name of the Legend. He had been sitting there for three hours unmoving. Trying to remember. Then it happened. A small rain drop landed next to him. Then another fell. And another and another. It started to pour. Everyone expect for Piccolo and Vegeta went for cover. Those two were the only ones outside. Bulma stood and watched her husband. Then Bulma thought of the girl that stopped the funeral. She thought hard about her. Bulma's face lit up. She grabbed an umbrella and walked outside over to Vegeta. She stood next to him in silence. Vegeta would not had realized she was there if Bulma hadn't held the umbrella above the both of them. The rain stopped pouring on Vegeta and he looked up at her. She smiled and sat next to him. Vegeta was alittle shocked. Bulma looked at him.

"Vegeta, this might not help you remember but it is about the girl. I remember that when she walked in I saw something. It was tucked under the ribbon around her waist. A small crystal ball. It would probably fit right in the palm of her hand." Vegeta jumped up in knocking the umbrella out of her hand. 

"Bulma! That's why there was a legend." Piccolo and Bulma were alittle startled by Vegeta's reaction. They both looked at Vegeta.

"What is it Vegeta?" Bulma got up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what you're saying is that this **girl** is the same one in the legend and the Goku is **alive**?" Vegeta nodded his head at Yamcha's question. 

"_Baka mitai! _The legend is old. It came from the beginning of the Sayian empire." Gohan looked outside at the rain. Vegeta shook his head. "There was no written records of it. After awhile the legend was written down but no knows how much it was changed." Gohan looked at Vegeta.

"What is the legend?"

"It happened while the Sayians weren't on the planet Vegeta. Before they came to it."

"Wait! The Sayians were on a different planet to start with?!" Videl was alittle shocked by this. Vegeta nodded.

"_Hai. _From the sky a star fell onto the land. The Sayians ran to the place of the star. Out of the crater stepped a young girl. She wore a strange outfit. She was thought to be sent from the gods. The girl didn't have a name. So the Sayians named her. Onra, Lady Onra. They took her to the current king of the Sayians. He was impressed. He had never seen anything like her. And he had no heir to the throne. So he said that she was going to be the princess of Sayians. Many thought she was happy. But though out her time with the Sayians Lady Onra only once allow her emotions never appeared. She never showed any emotion other than one time. That time was when she looked outside her window down upon a meadow. She saw children playing."

"_Chotto matte! _! I thought Sayians were always about **training**." Vegeta turned to Yamcha.

"_Baka._ This was before Sayians became that way. **Anyway**, she saw children playing and for the first them though out her time with the Sayians, she showed emotion. She wanted to be out there with the children. So the king arranged children to be brought into the palace and play with her. But she seemed angered by this. After five years of being on the planet with the Sayians she grew tired of the Sayians. She became violent. Unstable. She went on a rampage. She wore the same clothes she had wore when she came to the planet. It was then that she created hundreds of creatures more violent than the next. She rode on the most powerful creature. It was a dragon. A red one. She would laugh wickedly and yell at the Sayians. 'Come on everybody, let's play' and 'What's wrong? Not having any fun?'. The king told her that if she did not stop then he would have to stop her. She took the king's warning lightly. The king had all the Sayians attack her and the monsters. It didn't even scratch them. Then the king ask the gods for help. It was then that the Sayians received their powers."

"You mean like the tail and turning into a giant ape?" Vegeta was annoyed at Videl's 'giant ape'.

"_Hai_, but the ability the king used to defeat her was not the ability to transform into a **giant ape**. He transformed into a Super Sayian. He used all of his strength to deflect one of her attacks. It was not her most powerful. It was her attack that sealed her way. She would throw a ball of energy at someone and it would make it seem as though they died. Their body would fade and it would be sealed away in a small crystal ball that wold fit into her palm. The body would be in there and it would cause lightening. It would look like there was a small nebula inside with the lightening. She had a belt of crystal balls. The king deflected it and and it flew back at her. She was trapped in a giant crystal. The other crystal balls fell from her belt and the Sayians were returned back to the way they were. After a few months a strange man came. The Sayians were not as trusting as before. But he said that he would send her back to where she came from. The Sayians agreed, in fear that the crystal would break. He sent her away. But in the process even the Sayians saw that he had weakened the crystal. And she went off in the opposite direction she had come. When confronted he disappeared. After that the Sayian race began to train. Always wanting to be strong. They became barbaric. All in order to make sure that if she ever came back that she could be defeated. That is the legend of Lady Onra." Goten shook his head.

"It doesn't sound that scary. Why would anyone be afraid of the legend."

"_Baka mitai! _To a Sayian who was **raised** like a Sayian, it would strike fear into most children. To think that a mere child could have destroyed the great race of warriors is something that might have even scared an adult. And the thought that a Super Sayian had so **much** trouble." Gohan shrugged.

"Yeah I guess that it would be kinda scary." The rain had never let up. It started to pound into the ground even harder than before. It seemed to be three times are hard. It almost left dents on the tile. Then they heard the laughter again. The girl appeared again. She wore the same outfit she wore in the cave. She stood in the air. On her belt was a crystal ball with a nebula and lightening in it.

"So you **finally** remember the legend Vegeta." She slowly landed. "I was wondering why it took so long." Her laughter stopped and her face burned with rage. "But **that** is **not** what happened!" She blasted them. Everyone had gotten out of the way in time. Barely. Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Gohan all transformed into a Super Sayians. She was angered by this. Gohan shot her a cold glare.

"What's the mater? You didn't think that we could become Super Sayians like the king who defeated you?" A rage burned in her eyes. She fired several blasts at them. They all dodged with trouble. They all of the fighters attacked. She barely blocked each punch. Eventually she was able to knock each fighter away. It was just her and Vegeta now. She started to fight harder now. With ease she knocked down Vegeta. She flew at him ready to strike the finishing blow when someone kick her. It was Chichi. She had landed a kick in her stomach. The crystal ball fell off her belt. She watched in horror as the ball shattered on the ground. A cloud came from the shattered ball. After a few minutes the cloud cleared away. Goku stood there looking at her. She looked at him. His expression was not of hate or anger, but of sorrow. Lady Onra looked at him confused. But then her expression changed from confusion to fear after a few minutes. For a moment it looked like she was going to cry. She turned and began to run. Totally forgetting that she was far above the Earth. And that she could fly or teleport. She reached the edge and looked over it. She then teleported away. Chichi ran over to her husband and hugged him. Most of his friends ran to him. Vegeta however was confused. Goku was powerful but not as powerful as she was. He got up. Goku was still looking off in the direction Lady Onra had run. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lady Onra stood in the cave she had been imprisoned in for so long. There were red blood stains on the walls and floor. She stood staring at the giant broken crystal in the dark pool of liquid. She was staring off into space. Someone putting their hand on her shoulder brought her out of it. She turned to see who it was. It was Goku. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Moshi-moshi_! This is Goku! We finally learn the truth of the Legend. Lady Onra tells us about it. And we met someone new! Although she wants to just pick fights with us! But Lady Onra is going to have to get use to this new world. She has been gone for awhile. But lucky for us that she trusts me! And with some talk to Chichi I think I can work things out! Let's hope everything goes well from now on!


	2. The Only Truth?

  
  


The Only Truth???

  
  


Chichi stood outside at the entrance of the cave looking inside of it. Everyone was there. But not as close. Vegeta looked in the direction of the cave.

"What makes Kakarot think she is here and why does he want to be alone with her? Has he forgotten what has happened because of her?" Gohan sighed.

"_Hai_. I know my dad can be forgiving sometimes, but you told him the legend. And then what she has done to us. I can't believe he can forgive her"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lady Onra looked at Goku. He looked at her with compassion.

"**How** did you know that I would be here Kakarot?!" She took a few steps back away from Goku. He looked down at her with pity in his eyes. "Don't **look** at me like t**hat**! I don't **need** your pity! Get **away** from me! Leave me **alone**! Why can't you Sayians just leave me **alone**!" 

"I know." He said it quietly. She was barely able to hear him.

"**_Baka!_** What do **YOU** know. You know **NOTHING**!!!"

"I know about your past." The girl was shaken by that.

"How? How? **HOW DO YOU KNOW**?!" At first she was barely about to speak. But then she found herself shouting. Goku's expression did not change though. "When did you know?! Or was is it the legend? Do you think you know my past because of a _baka_** LEGEND**?!"

"I know about your real past. I know about the truth."

"Then how?" It was a whisper. Lady Onra was fighting back tears. She shook her head. "The legend isn't my past. You nothing . . . I guess, this world was not the right one either." Lady Onra turned and was about to teleport to another planet when Goku shouted at her.

**"Matte yo!!!!"**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chichi had finally sat down. Yamcha looked at Vegeta.

"How do you think that she was able to get out of the crystal?"

"_Kono yarou! _How am I suppose to know?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She stopped. She turned around to face Goku again.

"What do you want?" She choked on the words.

"I know you don't want to be found. You are afraid someone will find you. I don't know who. But I only know your emotions. I tried to find out more but there was such sorrow that I couldn't get past it. I couldn't find out any more. But . . ." Tears streaked down her face.

"How do you know?" It was hard to talk with her crying. "No one else knows except the Sayians that were there." 

"You had a mental link with me."

"_Baka!_ But it is only a **one** way link!" Goku shook his head.

"For some reason you didn't know I had a link with you. And you couldn't sense that it was there. I know it had never happened with anyone else."

"Then you know . . . everything that happened after I landed."

"Not everything. I only know what you felt. Nothing except what went though your mind when you were trapped in the crystal . . . for 20 thousand years. A lot of it isn't very clear though. But I don't understand some of the things. If I had tried then it would have made you conscious of the mental link begin two ways and you would have shut it down. And I wouldn't have been able to find out more. Would you tell me everything. I know what felt but the reasoning of it I couldn't get." She turned away.

"Did you . . . tell them what you knew?" Goku shook his head.

"It's not my story to tell. And I think that if you wanted them to know then you would tell them."

"Alright then. I'll tell you. I landed on a planet. Some creatures came and found me where I had landed. They were the Sayians. The Sayians took me captive and then they said I was their princess. They gave me the name Lady Onra, I didn't want it! I had another name!!! But they didn't listen. They just said that it was not a Sayian name and that I was a Sayian now. A few months after I came to the planet the Sayians started to grow tails. Then they could transform into some kind of giant ape if they looked at the moon. They were feeding off my powers, I don't know how. But they did. And in the legend, part of me did want to play with the children, but that wasn't what I was looking at. I didn't care if I played with someone or not. I wanted to be free. But I didn't want to fight. I finally decided that I must fight. I created thousands of creatures. And I was the one that warned the other. I told them that I wanted to be free or I would destroy them all. But somehow they were able to fed off my power even more, the king became a Super Sayian. And they trapped me. So I wouldn't leave and their powers would stay with them. But even when I left I couldn't stop them from feeding off my powers. I don't know what happened then. All I know is that I was sent away. I landed on this planet. The people sensed something powerful so they built this cave and sealed me here. I found a way to stop the Sayians from becoming Super Sayians. I cut off the power to them. I really don't know how exactly. Lucky for me that no more than a hand full were able to do it. Every now and then some of the Sayians could become Super Sayians but not often. The Sayians did not know what had done this to them. They had forgotten me." Lady Onra had to stop herself from shaking.

"I don't understand why **I** became a Super Sayian."

"Because . . . " Lady Onra spoke slowly. "I could sense that you were different. And I only had to block one other Sayian. You needed it. Not to become strong just because. No, to become stronger to defeat a threat to the universe, because anger is really one of the few things that is strong enough to help break through the brier. I felt your emotions and then I made a decision that I feared that I would regret. I allowed you to use some of my powers to become a Super Sayian. After awhile you didn't need my powers any more. The same with Vegeta and the others."

"I understand Gohan and Goten and Trunks but why Vegeta? Wasn't he the same as the other Sayians?" 

"He was starting to change. I knew that with you and Gohan that it wouldn't be as bad. I finally broke free and the ones who released me called be a monster. A freak. So I stopped it." Tears had streaked down her face. Her eyes were red from crying. "That's what you wanted to know. Good bye." She started to fade a bit.

"_Matte yo!_ Lady Onra . . . I want you to stay." Lady Onra stopped fading. "I don't want you to go out into a world you haven't been to for 20,000 years. It's not safe." She looked at Goku. Her eyes were so sad. More tears fell from her eyes. She ran over to him and hugged him. She cried and cried. He stood there holding her, looking down at her while she cried. During the mental link her had felt great pain and sorrow from her. He felt that she had bottled everything up and he knew that she had finally let it out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku had been in the cave for a few hours. Vegeta looked over at the cave.

"Through out the whole time I have not once felt any ki!" Trunks shrugged.

"Maybe there is something in the cave to block their ki. That way no one could find her." Goku appeared at the entrance. In his arms was Lady Onra. She had fallen asleep from crying. Everyone was shocked at the sight of Goku holding that girl. 

"_Baka!_ KARAROT!!! Did you **forget** the legend of Lady Onra!!! Have you forgotten that the girl you are holding is the **same**?!" Goku shook his head.

"I know the legend. And I also know the truth." Everyone looked at him puzzled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Masaka! _So what you're saying is that her name is not Lady Onra but she is the girl in the legend?" Goku nodded as Bulma sat down with some coffee. All the warriors were at Capsule Corp. and Goku had just put Lady Onra in a bed upstairs.

"I know what I told you about her past sounds crazy but it's true. She told me and I felt her emotions with the mental link. But she still hasn't told me her real name." Vegeta looked at Goku.

"Are you sure that she did not **know** about the mental link? Perhaps she is doing this so our guard is down and then she can attack us." 

"Well then she is the best actress I have ever seen." Goku shook his head. "I think the best thing is to have her stay on Earth and maybe she can live with someone. That way we can keep an eye on her. There is something chasing her . . . I don't know what it is but I have a feeling that she needs us to help her soon." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A bright light slowly drifted into the solar system. The bright light stopped. Out of it broke a 25 year old woman. She had Blonde hair that went alittle past her shoulder. Her eyes were a shining blue color. She wore a a tight sleeveless black leather top, a leather pants with a leather skirt half a foot long with slits all the up to the belt making it easy to move, wrist bands, and leather boots tied up extremely tight with small heels. She didn't need to breath. She was something more powerful than what needs to breath. She then telaported to Earth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. Satan was going to give his autograph to hundreds of fans. They had all lined up. He was about to start sighing pictures of him when a woman about 25 appeared a few feet above the table. She slowly landed on the table with one hand on her hip. She looked around. Everyone looked at her and started to scream. While everyone was running off Mr. Satan had to think quick or he might loose some fans.

"Hey!!! Listen Lady, I know you really want my autograph, who doesn't, but you have to wait like everyone else." She turned and glared at him.

"_Baka mitai! _FOOLISH MORTAL!!! What make you thinks that **I** want your autograph." She bent down and picked him up by the shirt. "Now tell me, what planet is this and where is this place I am at?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku was about to say something to everyone when the TV with its volume on the highest setting turned on. It was quickly silenced with an explosion. Everyone ran into the room it had come from. Lady Onra stood in front of the TV.

"Lady Onra. . . what happened?" She looked at Goku.

"I touched the black rectangular prism and then that **box** had images appear on it and it screamed at me! It was **possessed**!" Bulma shook her head.

"This is like **Goku** all over again!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


It took nearly an hour to explain everything about the world. Luckily, she caught on quick, unlike Goku when he had been introduced to the world of technology. Bulma walked into the room with Lady Onra at her side. The television had been fixed thanks to Bulma's father. Vegeta was about to say something when a new bulletin came on.

"We interrupt the current schedule to bring you this special report. Today when Mr. Satan, the world's greatest fighter, was giving his autograph, a strange woman appeared out of nowhere and seemed to float. She is about 25. She attacked everyone and the she turned on Mr. Satan. It seems that Mr. Satan's life is in danger. It appears that he was not tricked so easily by her and she wants to make everyone believe that **she** can **hurt** Mr. Satan. Mr. Satan is not willing to hurt this poor misguided girl and so he will not attack her. Everyone agrees that Mr. Satan is too kind for his own good." The news reporter went on and on about how Mr. Satan is kind to the woman. 

"Who ever she is she is a threat to this world!!! She has the ability to teleport and to fly!" Yamcha was about to go to the door to head to the area the woman was in. Vegeta, Goku, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Trunks, and Piccolo followed. The seven were out on the yard about to fly off when Goku turned to Lady Onra who was standing in the door way.

"Hey Lady Onra, do you want to come with us? You could try to help the world." Lady Onra thought for a moment. She nodded. A strange light surrounded her and she was in the battle outfit again. She and Goku flew off after the others. While they were flying Goku turned to Lady Onra.

"You don't have to worry. You're safe here."Lady Onra smiled. But then it slowly turned into a frown. Goku looked puzzled. "What's wrong?" Lady Onra sighed.

"Nothing . . . nothing at all." By now the two had reached the city with the attacks. Lady Onra and Goku landed and looked for the others. It was then that they felt a strong ki. The two, without a word ran off to where it had come from. The other warriors where fighting a woman who looked 25. Goku turned to Lady Onra.

"Onra!!! Stay here."

"But Goku-"

"Listen Onra, I don't want you to get hurt." Goku ran off to face the woman. Lady Onra watched him run off.

"But her ki . . . it's that of a . . ." Her voice died off and Goku started to fight. The woman was a bit surprise by Goku. The two started to fight. The battle lasted nearly a hour. Lady Okra watched sadly. By then Vegeta, Gohan, and Goten stood next to her.

"Hey, Goten, you don't have to worry so much. Dad can beat her." Lady Onra watched the battle. Goku was winning.

"She's playing with him." Vegeta, Goten, and Gohan looked at her surprised. "He will never win. He **can** never win against someone like her." Gohan placed his hand on Lady Onra's shoulder.

"Don't worry so much. My dad's winning." Vegeta looked at her deep in thought.

_'What are you hiding? You know this woman somehow. But not even you know who she is. But you are reminded of someone. This woman is the key to everything. There is something about her that will reveal your past . . . all of it._' Lady Onra looked up at Vegeta just then. Her eyes were clouded. She was about to say something when the woman knocked Goku down to the ground.

"FOOLS!!! How dare you attack someone like ME!!!" She formed a sword of energy and slowly walked towards Goku. "As punishment I think I will destroy the strongest of you all, just to prove a point." Lady Onra stepped out in front of Goku. She looked the woman straight in the eye.

"Name yourself, you unworthy coward!" The woman was a bit shocked by Lady Onra. She recovered quickly.

"How dare you talk to me! A go-"

"And how dare you attack this planet! I do not care about you . . . I only care about the fact that you have insulted me! Now beg forgiveness and leave!" The other woman was furious.

"I beg forgiveness from no one you foul brat!"

"Oh really," Lady Onra's tone was deadly. "Then die!"

"Onra . . . wait." Lady Onra turned to face Goku. "Don't . . . you don't need to fight." Lady Onra was a bit surprised.

"A-alright . . . but I will seal her away . . . just till she is ready to be let out in this world." The woman looked at Lady Onra.

"No one can seal me away!"

"Let's try that theory out!" Lady Onra formed a ball of energy in her hand just like the one she had thrown at Goku when she first met him. When she threw it at the other woman there was a cold, icy stare in her eyes. One Goku had not seen before. The woman dodged it and saw the look in her eyes. Her eyes widened. She mouthed something. Lady Onra's eyes widened. Lady Onra turned to all the warriors. "Excuse us." Lady Onra and the woman flew off and landed out off hearing distance. Lady Onra looked at the others and then back to the woman.

"It has been a long time A-"

"Please . . . don't use that name. That is not my name while I am like this. Here I am Lady Onra." The woman sighed and nodded.

"I understand . . . since I am not in my other form I shall choose another name. I will use the name I had on the last planet I was on. Alex. Lady Onra . . . that is a fancy name . . . a proper title . . . for someone like us." Lady Onra looked at the ground.

"Did the others . . . send you?"

"No. I haven't been in contact for less than 20,000 years. A little less than a century after you disappeared."

"I disappeared twice. Which time do you mean?" Alex smiled.

"The first time. Were you found by one of Tomiko's minions? To be on such a planet as this . . . I won't have thought it was not to your liking."

"Yes . . . but when they tried to send me back I used what little power I had imprisoned in that crystal to change the course. And somehow I ended up here. Now tell me, what has happened to you while I was imprisoned?"

"The planet I was on exploded and I was sent adrift in space. Since I was in my mortal form the damage done took longer to heal than one would have thought. And I drifted towards your ki. My mind was searching for something I knew. . . something that would help." Lady Onra crossed her arms.

"And why not go to Dara! She would have helped! Or go to-"

"Why you care if I came to you?! That is what friends are for. And we are friends!"

"NO! They will follow you! And they will find me! I do not want to be found! I left for a reason and you will have lead them to me!"

"So **run** away! That's what you're **good** at!"

"I promised to stay!"

"I don't understand why you left! You are the . . . oh no! You left because . . . it was your destiny to leave! You are the-but not even you know your own destiny!"

"I did what my destiny told me to do! Do you know how hard it is to know everyone's destiny but you can't every say a word!"

"Why did you ask?! Why did you ask what happened to me?! You knew and you asked! Why?!"

"I didn't know what had happened to you! A few years after I was imprisoned . . . Destiny was thrown off track." Alex looked hard at Lady Onra.

"I will keep it a secret." Lady Onra smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piccolo looked hard at the two talking.

"Strange . . . very strange." Goku looked at Piccolo

"What's strange?"

"Nothing . . . " Alex flew off and Lady Onra flew over to them. She bowed to them.

"Thank you for everything. I promised to stay and I will. Alex will not cause trouble." Piccolo was about to say something when Goku cut him off.

"Onra! I don't think Chichi will mind too much if you stay with us! What do you say about it?" Lady Onra looked at Goku for a moment and smiled. A real smile. 

"I would like that." Lady Onra and Goku flew off. As they flew through the air Lady Onra was deep in thought. She was pulled from it by Goku.

" . . . ra. Onra!" Lady Onra jerked her head up.

"_Hai_?" Goku smiled.

"What are you think about?" Lady Onra sighed.

"Nothing you should worry about Goku." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piccolo looked off after the two. '_She has powers that are unmatched. The look on Alex's face when she started to attack . . . she knew who she was and she was afraid that the kid would not stop the attack. And she is running from something._' Everyone had left except Vegeta. Vegeta looked off in the direction that Lady Onra and Goku had left in.

"There was more to the legend Piccolo. But I want to know what you heard first. Then I'll tell you." Piccolo looked to where Vegeta was looking.

"Why didn't you tell the others?"

"**I** can barely believe it . . . and I don't want to destroy her happiness. Not like the king in the legend."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"**_Masaka_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Are you **kidding**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lady Onra stood in the forest watching the night sky, not listening. Goku was inside with Chichi.

"Listen to me Chichi. She won't do anything. She said she wouldn't and she's sorry. She was alone and she wanted a friend. She really doesn't know how to make friends that well."

" . . . Oh alright." Goku ran outside to where Lady Onra was.

"Onra! Chichi said it was alright for you to stay with us!" He looked at lady Onra staring out into space. He waved his hand in front of Lady Onra's face. "Hello? Lady Onra???? Planet Earth to Onra!" Lady Onra looked up and saw Goku. 

"_Nanda_?" Goku smiled.

"You can stay with us Onra!" 

"_Hontou ni?_"

"_Hontou_" It took her a few minutes to smile.

"_Arigatou_." Goku reached out his hand to Lady Onra. She smiled and took his hand. The two walked back to the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A 19 year old stood in the forest. She had long curly red hair that went to the middle of her back and intense green eyes. She wore a red sleeveless blouse, a black leather jacket, black army boots, black pants, and black leather gloves. She wore black eyeliner and dark red lipstick and red eyeshadow. She had gold hoop earrings. Her skin was extremely pail. She smiled.

"So she is the one Riki wants. She and the other one. They are the only ones left in Riki's way. Riki is the most powerful being in this universe, but after those two then there is no stopping Riki!" She smile and close her eyes. 

"Riki, I have located them. They both are here." A voice came from the dark.

"**_Good! I want you to keep an eye on them Piper! Are they in their weaker forms?_**"

"_Hai_. But it is strange. They both have taken new names for themselves. The one that Tomiko's minion found is far younger than I would have thought. She looks eleven. And her hair is black. The other one looks closer to the age she looks like in her other form."

"**_What are the names?!_**"

"The younger one's new name is Onra. But it appears that she has the title of 'Lady' and the other one's name is Alex. The fools didn't sense me when I was watching them talk."

"**_Are you sure Piper?! If one of them finds out . . ._ **"

" 'Lady Onra' might have started to sense me a moment ago but the foolish mortal she was with broke her from her thoughts. Do not worry Riki, if 'Lady Onra' senses me there is nothing she can do about it, not if she wants to keep them from the truth. And she hasn't said anything about her past to them. She doesn't want them to find out."

"**_Are you strong enough to defeat her in her current form?_**"

"I should be . . . "

"**_And she will not change back to her true form? No matter what?_**"

" . . . "

"**_Piper?! Answer me!!! Are you strong enough to beat her in her current form and will she change?!_**" Piper bit her lip for a moment.

"I . . . I don't know."

" **_. . . I'll fix that._**" Laughter came form the shadows. The sound of it was a like void, sucking in everything. Piper opened her eyes after the laughter had died down. She smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lady Onra was running. She was running through a strange hallway. It was a fancy one. Lady Onra was getting tried. She ran past a man in a gray cloak with his hood up. His face was completely in the shadow and the only thing you could see was his eyes. His eyes were completely bright red and that was all you could see. She turned and watched him for a few minutes as he faded into the darkness. Next a young woman in her mid twenties. She had long white hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. She had on a red shirt, low cut and with its sleeve cut down the middle. She had on a brown pants with brown boots. On her forehead there were three dark green circles. A small circle, a medium size circle, and small circle next to each other in that order. She was surrounded by a void and disappeared. There was a man that looked 27. He had brown hair and eyes. He had brown pants, black boots and two shirts on. One was a short sleeve gold color and the other one on top of that on was a blue shirt that had the sleeves cut off. He reached out to her calling for her as she ran by him. He seemed to shatter right there. Lady Onra started to scream. She sat up in bed screaming her lungs out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma poured some coffee for sleepy, worn out Goku and Chichi.

"Your kidding! Every night for the past week!" Goku nodded.

"_Hai._ Every night she wakes us up screaming. One time I check on her and she was saying something her her sleep. It was 'All that is cold and dark. All the mysteries. All the power of creation. The queen of us. Soon another one unknown to the rest, unseen by the others. Soon the power of Life, soon the power of destiny.' Then she woke up screaming! I don't think Chichi and I can take it much longer." Bulma smiled.

"I don't think Vegeta would mind if she stayed with us for a few days. Is there anything she likes to eat? Or something like that?" Chichi shook her head.

"That's the weird thing! She doesn't eat! Not unless we start to beg her. She went two days without even looking at food! And she wasn't tired or weak at all! It's like she doesn't need food. And after she wakes up from whatever nightmare she has she doesn't go back to sleep and she isn't tried or anything!" Bulma sighed as she sat down.

"Well, what is the nightmare?" Goku shrugged.

"She won't say."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta shook his head.

"Listen Namek! That is what I said!"

"Why could you tell me that story a week ago." Piccolo glared at Vegeta.

"I wasn't sure!"

"And so now I get to hear that something like that is here and you made me wait a week! Even if you weren't sure then you should have told me! Something like that . . . ! I didn't think they were real! Just King Kai. And the others. But . . . if something like lady Onra is real . . . then the other one must have been one too!" Piccolo folded his arms as Vegeta flew off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta walked into the house. Bulma was in the kitchen.

"Vegeta! I gotta tell ya something!" Vegeta walked into the kitchen and froze. At the table with Bulma sat Lady Onra. She looked up at Vegeta with a blank stare that gave with the impression that she knew everything.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________HI EVERYBODY!!! This is Goku again! Next episode Onra comes back to live with us after a week or two. My family and I all go out on a picnic with the exception of Onra! Out on the picnic we run into Piccolo. He tries to tell us something really important. And then something comes after Onra at home! Plus Alex shows up with something to say too! Whatever is happening to us somehow circles Onra. I hope she tells us more about her past so we can help her! But we might be the ones who will need help soon!!!


	3. Forsaken

  
  


Forsaken

Lady Onra sniffed the air. She wore a green sleeveless turtle neck and dark blue jeans with black boots and she had a black leather wrist band about four inches long on her right wrist. It had the scent of wind, clean and fresh, and the scent of the Earth. She had been staying with Vegeta and Bulma for a short time. Tomorrow she would go and stay with Goku and Chichi again. The dreams had stopped. Now it was nothing. That was all that she saw in her dreams. She looked up at the sky. Lady Onra was in a small meadow alittle outside the city. Close enough so it wouldn't take her long to get back but far enough not to see, hear or smell anything that was of the city. Lady Onra closed her eyes and thought back to something that was a life time ago. She listened to the wind and trees. The animals were quiet but not too quiet to be any danger. Lady Onra laid on her back and was close to sleep.

"HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lady Onra sat up with a jerk and an angry look on her face. Alex was five feet from her. Lady Onra stood up and turned away from her. 

"I want nothing to do with you Alex!!!! It is rude to interrupt a person's thoughts!!!!" Alex smiled but it soon faded.

"Lady Onra. It seems strange to call you that. Do you really want to forget your past? Everything is changed about you. Except your eyes. They can never change. Anyone who had known you before you left could tell who you are." Lady Onra slowly turned to Alex.

"I should change my eyes then." Alex shook her head.

"_Iie_ It's not the color. Your eyes are so intense. No one could have eyes like that. They give the feeling that they have seen it all. That they know everything. Even with brown eyes it would be the same."

"What did you come here to tell me?" Alex sighed.

"I have not been able to contact my brother. It is like Cathan is gone." In lady Onra's mind she saw the man in her dream shatter again.

"Why do you want to talk to you brother?" Alex had a sad look on her face.

"I would not tell him anything about you. We are only siblings in power. Nothing more." Lady Onra looked off in the distance.

"Like a Yin-Yang. Neither of you are more powerful than the other. Equal. One side has different powers, opposite of the other but at the same time exactly the same. Like Sasaki and-"

"Lady Onra are you sure that you don't want me to call you by your real name?!"

"What makes it my real name? No one gave it to me. I was just called that. But Lady Onra was given to me. So shouldn't that be my real name?" After few moments of silence Alex smiled.

"Lady Onra . . . would you sing that song." Lady Onra gave Alex a puzzled look. "You know . . . about all of us. You used to sing it." Lady Onra got a real sad look on her face. "Oh . . . well if you don't want to then I won't-"

"Alright." Alex's face start to light up.

"Really?!" Lady Onra nodded. Her voice was beautiful. It was soft and strong at the same time. At first it was quiet then it slowly got louder and louder.

_**All of the Cold and Dark   
Evil   
Hatred   
Pain   
All that and more   
But he is not what he rulers**_

  
  


**_All of the mysteries_   
_Knowledge beyond knowledge  
Mystery is her   
She is cloaked in what she rulers   
No one knows what else she rules   
That is all that's known_**

  
  


_**All of the power of creation  
He creates the stars  
He creates the planets  
He can not destroy  
Not directly  
He can only create**_

  
  


_**The queen of us all  
She rules us  
Her power is unknown  
But she knows more than she tells  
She decides over us  
That is her role**_

  
  


_**The one unknown to the rest  
Only the Queen  
His powers are of good  
Who is he really?  
Nothing is known  
But his power**_

  
  


_**The Power of Life  
She is old  
But she is younger still  
Life flows through her  
She gives Life  
And she takes it all**_

  
  


_**The power of Destiny  
She sees it all  
She may not know the details  
But she knows enough  
Will she be irrelevant  
If people make their own?**_

Alex smiled at the end of it. Alex shook her head.

"You are the only one who can actually sing that song. Anyone else tires it doesn't seem right." Lady Onra sat down in the grass.

"Alex . . . leave."

"What?! Why?" Alex crossed her arms.

"I came to this planet for a reason. It was not . . . it was not to be followed." Alex was furious.

"Well sorry! Sorry that I came to find my friend. Sorry that I ever knew you." Lady Onra turned an icy stare to Alex.

"MARI!!! I asked you to leave when you came!"

"But that was before you knew it was me, Amaya!!!" 

"Do not call me that! I am Lady Onra!" Alex huffed at Lady Onra.

"Damn it Amaya! YOU are above these creatures!" Lady Onra started to walk off but pause.

"IF you stay then do not come near me! Ever!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku looked at Chichi. His whole family was on a picnic. Vegeta and Bulma might join them. Lady Onra had declined the offer to join them. Chichi turned to him and smiled. 

"Hey Goku . . ."

"What is it Chichi?"

"Did you notice something different about Lady Onra when she came back yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh . . . nothing." Goku smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lady Onra walked into the kitchen. 'They would want me to eat something . . . even though I don't need to.' Lady Onra opened a cabin and pulled out a plate and a glass. She filled her glass with water and put some food on her plate. She ate her food slowly. After she was done with her meal Lady Onra started to clean up. While she was washing her plate a strange chill swept over her. Lady Onra suddenly dropped the plate to the ground shattering it into pieces. She fell to her knees and held herself tight. Lady Onra was freezing. She shook with chill. After a few minutes she found the strength to talk. It came out quietly.

"Why . . . ? Why have you . . . why have you forsaken me . . . Tomiko?!" Lady Onra was breathing hard. Then she shouted the best she could. "WHY?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piper was outside the house when she heard Lady Onra scream. She smiled and silently laughed. Piper knocked down the door. She walked quickly into the room Lady Okra was in. Lady Okra looked up.

"Hello Amaya. You don't know me but I'm a big fan of yours."

"M-m-my name i-s L-l-lady O-o-o-onra." Piper smiled wickedly.

"Doesn't matter, you won't be around long enough for it to make one damn difference." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piper dragged Lady Onra out of the house. Lady Onra was trying her hardest to fight back but she was too cold. Piper threw her out into the stream.

"Amaya, Lady Onra, whatever your name is in this form, your powers belong to Riki." Lady Onra struggled to stand up.

"W-who is R-r-r-riki?" Piper smirked at Lady Onra.

"You don't remember him? Think back, think back to around 20,000 years ago." Lady Onra shook her head.

"I . . . I don't re-remember." Piper slowly walked towards Lady Onra. Lady Onra had to steady herself a few times. Piper was right in front of Lady Onra. She raised her hand up and slapped Lady Onra. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku finished off the last of the rice. Vegeta and his family showed up around an hour ago. Vegeta had not eaten that much. Goku was about to say something when he felt a familiar ki. 

"We must be closer to the spot Piccolo mediates than I thought." Vegeta looked up at him.

"What do you mean Kakarot?"

"Well it's just that I know Piccolo usually mediates around here and I felt his ki earlier but it wasn't as strong as now. I guess I didn't realize how close we are." Bulma and Chichi were out of earshot. The two were chatting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex flew away from where Lady Onra was. Her thoughts were wondering. '_Why must she refuse to admit to her past! It is nothing to be ashamed of! She should be proud about it. And not live with such lower life forms. I can understand her leaving. Tomiko and her had a huge argument and then she left. I forget what it was about though . . . I didn't go after her because I just figured that she wanted some time to herself. She never really liked going and talking to the others. She liked being alone with her thoughts. She had to. I was always glad that I didn't have her power. Glad with what I had. Amaya stood guard by those giant gates. I don't know how she didn't go insane. Sometimes it would be centuries before someone appeared. And it would be about 5,000 years before the next a gathering. I was lucky. But still! Why must she be so stubborn. With that name that was given to her. Lady Onra. The title is correct for someone like us but she should go back to her real name!_'

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Hello, I'm Chichi. Lady Onra and Alex talk. Stuff about going back. But to where??? Goku and Piccolo are determine to find out. Then a time is set for all of us to know the truth. This is giving me a headache. Who is the person who attack Lady Onra? And what does she want with her? And what exactly is Lady Onra?


	4. Lady Onra and Piper

  
  


Lady Onra and Piper

  
  


Piccolo was mediating by a waterfall. He opened his eyes.

"Is there something you need Goku?" Goku was floating ten feet away.

"_Hai_ Piccolo, I was just wondering . . . did you happen to hear anything that Onra said with Alex. I know that I shouldn't be asking you this. I want to respect her privacy, but I think that it might be important." Piccolo closed his eyes.

"Are you so sure that she has really told you anything that is true? You said there was another name that she had. Why won't she say it?"

"Well I don't know. I just figured that she was running from something."

"Maybe she's not. Maybe she is just worried that if we knew her real name then we could figure out her past. She might have done some horrible things in her past. Worse than any of us could imagine. Worse than Vegeta's past. And maybe she lied about the legend. And about the link." Goku shook his head.

"But she knows that I won't hold that against her and-" Goku was cut off when in his head he heard a voice. It was Lady Onra's. I was a plea for help. A dying plea for help. And it was weak. _" . . . ku . . . Goku . . . help me . . . "_

"Onra!" Piccolo looked a bit startled.

"What about that kid Goku?" Goku turned to the direction of his house.

"She's in trouble! I gotta go help her!" He flew off. Piccolo shook his head.

"She must not have cut the link." He flew off after Goku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piper picked up a beaten Lady Onra. Piper sneered.

"I don't know why you bother to try to fit in with these creatures! They are weak! You should have stuck with your own kind!" Piper dropped Lady Onra. "You could have won. But you don't want to be who you are! You want to live this weak life and you'll do anything to keep it! There was nothing wrong with your life! Nothing!" Piper was about to kick Lady Onra when someone blasted her. She went flying into the forest. Goku ran to Lady Onra.

"Onra! Are you alright? Who is she?" Lady Onra looked up at Goku.

"I don't know. . . " Lady Onra watched as Goku ran off to see if Piper was still in the forest. '_Oh Goku, I wish I could tell you the truth. You've been so kind to me._' Lady Onra sat up. '_Alex . . . no . . . Mari was right. I can't keep hiding. I'll have to tell them sometime soon.' _She stood up and walked over to the stream near the house. Lady Onra took a good look at herself._ 'I'll miss them._' Lady Onra's reflection started to change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex stood beside a mountain in the desert. She looked up and saw Lady Onra.

"What do you want Amaya?"

"Alex, in the forms we are in right now we are and Alex and Lady Onra. In the other forms we are Mari and Amaya." Alex shrugged.

"I thought you never wanted to see me again."

"I was attacked by this woman. She was too powerful to be a human." Alex looked at Lady Onra hard.

"She was able to do damage?" Lady Onra nodded.

"_Hai_ Alex, we have to return."

"What do you mean? You don't want to return! You never did! Why now!"

"This is too weird! First a destiny is somehow thrown off track and then when either one of us could have been brought back no one came look for us! And then we awake and the others should have been able to find us! You used enough power! So did I! And you can't contact your brother and I'm attacked!"

"You are over reacting!" Lady Onra shook her head.

"_Iie_ Alex, for a while after I awoke I had this strange dream, always the same. It was about the others. They disappear. And every time in the dream I think they were killed." Alex gasped.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier! This was very important!" Lady Onra nodded.

"I know, I know. I just figured it was nothing. But . . . that woman attacked and I knew something was wrong. She had some of their powers. And it won't take long for her to show up." Alex looked to the sky.

"It won't take long to get there." Lady Onra nodded. "Are you sure you want to do this? You said that you would never return." Lady Onra sighed.

"_Hai._ Now is the time I am need most. Even though Tomiko and I don't agree on everything I cannot turn my back on them. We are all the same." Alex nodded.

"_Hai_, we are all the same Lady Onra." Lady Onra sighed.

"Even if none of us agree about the dragon balls."

"What about the dragon balls?" Lady Onra turn to see Goku and Piccolo. Goku took a step forward. "What are you talking about Onra?! And who was it that attacked you?" Lady Onra looked sad. '_Onra . . . you always looks sad. No matter what I do._' 

"I'm sorry Goku . . . I truly liked it here on Earth. But now I must face something I have tried to run from for a very long time." Goku took another step towards Lady Onra.

"Why won't you tell us anything. Lady Onra, I know that you were running from something. But now you can't run any more. You can't run from Earth. If you need help then I'll help, you know that don't you." Lady Onra stood silently as Goku talked.

"Lady Onra, do you want me to go ahead or what?" Lady Onra looked at Alex.

"Alex . . . I don't know if I can go . . . I know Tomiko is dead . . . but something has taken most of my power. Something has forsaken me and I don't know what it is but I can't go into space. Something like Sasaki. Something cold. I'm freezing inside." Alex shook her head.

"_Masaka!_ Sasaki is not that powerful! The only one who can forsake you is Tomiko and not even she would do that. Just change from that form and then we can go." Lady Onra looked at Alex.

"_Iie!_ I tried. When Goku left to see if that woman was still there I tried to change. But I couldn't. Something blocked me. I never felt anything like it before."

"Onra! Who is this Tomiko?! And Sasaki?!" Lady Onra looked at Goku.

"Others like me. They don't have the same power but we are alike in one way or another." Alex ignored Goku.

"What do you mean something that you never felt before?" Lady Onra looked back to Alex.

"It felt so powerful. And it felt like the others but . . . different. I was going to tell you about it and then Goku showed up. I need you to take me there. I know the way and all . . . but . . . " Piccolo finally spoke.

"Who are you really? The two of you have to be extremely powerful. And the two of you are so young, considering you both are well over 20,000 years old. How is that possible?" Alex looked at Piccolo.

"It appears, Lady Onra, that someone listened to our conversation."

"The two of you talked about other people, other forms, mortals forms, planets exploding, other names, and destiny. Now I'm asking this again, who are you really?" Lady Onra looked to the ground.

"I am Alex and she is Lady Onra." Alex smiled. "I thought you already knew that."

"I'm not talking about the names you have here on Earth. I'm talking about your past. And you talked about other names. Your really names. You didn't say them. What are they?" Lady Onra looked up at Piccolo.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes we do. You owe us that." Goku nodded. Lady Onra sighed.

"You do think you are ready?"

"_Hai_, we are, now tell us kid. Who are you?" Alex look at Lady Onra then back to Piccolo.

"Lady Onra and I will tell you. But we will only tell you with the others. Gather you friends. You will need a spaceship. We can go without one but if you are coming with us then you will have to have one. We will tell you three days before we leave." Alex turned to Lady Onra. "I'll see you later. Don't tell them without me." Lady Onra nodded. Alex flew off. Lady Onra watched her. She turned to Goku with a sad look on her face.

"Goku . . . I'm sorry." Lady Onra disappeared. Goku turned to Piccolo.

"Do you think that she will tell us?" Piccolo nodded.

"Yes, I do." Goku sighed.

"Piccolo, what do you think she is?" Piccolo looked at Goku.

"When we first met Alex, after everyone flew off with the exception of Vegeta, I had an idea. Vegeta told me that there was more to the legend. But he said that he first wanted to know what I had heard. I told him and he said that he had to make sure that he was right. I don't know how he made sure but a week later he told me. In the legend the kid transformed." 

"What do you mean transformed?!" Piccolo shook his head.

"You'll have to ask Vegeta that. All he said was that it right before she was trapped in her own attack."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was at Capsule Corp. Goku and Piccolo told everyone what had happen with Lady Onra and Alex. Goku turned to Vegeta.

"What did you mean when you told Piccolo that Lady Onra transformed?" Vegeta shook his head.

"All that was said is that she transformed. Never what she looked like except that she was older and everything about her was changed." Goku sighed.

"That doesn't help much." Goku looked at Bulma. "Do you think you could build us a spaceship or something." Bulma smiled.

"_Sou na_, my dad and I shouldn't have too much of a problem."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma and her father had been working for a few weeks on a space ship. Vegeta and Goku spent most of the time sparing. Vegeta was getting pretty mad at Goku most of the time. A lot of the time he wouldn't be paying attention while they were sparing. Vegeta looked up from the breakfast table over at Bulma. She hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. Bulma smiled at him.

"So Vegeta, how has the sparing with Goku been going? Have you finally beaten him?" Vegeta glared at his food.

"I hope Kakarot is sick or something today." Bulma frowned.

"Why, are you tired of getting beaten?" Vegeta looked up at Bulma again.

"He doesn't pay attention at all. He is too busy thinking about what that girl is and her past. Several times he is about to punch me and then he stops staring off into space. It used to be that I always wanted to fight with Kakarot but now I don't! There is no challenge! Nothing!" Bulma started to crack up. She almost fell out of her chair laughing. Vegeta glared at Bulma. "What do you think is so funny!" After a few moments she was about to claim down and stop laughing. She wiped the tears out of here eyes.

"For the first time for as long as I have known you you don't want to fight with Goku. It's just funny that's all."

"I don't think it's funny."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piper had been searching the planet for a while.

"Damn! Amaya has disappeared!" Piper closed her eyes. Out of the darkness a voice came, it was the same as the before.

"_**What is it Piper**?_"

"Amaya has disappeared."

"_**Didn't you captured Amaya when you first attack?**"_

"_Iie_. . . there was someone who interfered."

"**_What do you mean interfered?_**"

"I was about to take her and then someone showed up."

"**_You are stronger than these creatures! You are no longer one of them! You shouldn't of run!_**"

"I know but . . . "

"**_But what?!_**"

"I figured that if one person came then eventually Mari would show up. And unlike Amaya she would change back to her other form."

"**_You could have just grabbed her and ran! You didn't need to play with her! You wasted the element of surprise! Now Amaya knows you are after her! And she most likely has told Mari_**!"

"Then please help me with Mari."

"**_Mari is not as easy to attack as Amaya. She is in tune with everything! She will be able to sense something! That will make everything harder! Amaya was easier to attack first because she has not changed for a long, long time! I am giving you one last chance Piper! If you fail again then don't even think of coming back! Ever! Understand?!_**"

" . . . _hai_." Piper opened her eyes. She glared at the ground. "I will return with that bitch if it is the last thing I do! Amaya will not get away from me! I bet my life on that!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Hello, my name is Alex. I am also known as Mari. Next time Lady Onra thinks about her life and if she should tell Goku about her past. Piper's search for Lady Onra speeds up. Goku becomes more and more worried about Lady Onra. The warriors of Earth finally come back together after two months. They have trained nonstop. All that remains is for Lady Onra and I to appear and tell them who we are. But Lady Onra does not know if she is ready to tell them the truth. She thinks of running once again. What will stop her this time? Is there anything in the universe that will stop her from leaving with me without telling the others about her? 


	5. A moment for Thought

  
  


**A Moment for Thoughts**

  
  


Lady Onra stood over a small lake. She watched the fish swim in it and she watched the wild life. She watched with a sadness in her eyes that seemed to be there always. It never left, just hid for a short time. Lad Onra sat disappeared. It was like she left with the wind. Like she was sad and the wind just blew away the sand. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku threw a pebble into the stream outside the house. A few days ago Alex showed up to see how things were going. She then told everyone when we were leaving. When he asked about Lady Onra she looked at him like he was nothing and laughed. And then she disappeared. It would be seven more days before the next time he would see Lady Onra. Chichi watched her husband as he sat outside and threw little pebbles into the stream. She turned to Gohan. She had stopped by on his way home.

"Gohan, I'm worried about your farther. He's so out of it." Gohan looked out the window at his farther. He nodded.

"I don't get why dad is so worried about her. She's over 20,000 years old. She can take care of herself." Chichi sat down at the table.

"Gohan, I want to tell you something. I think that deep down Goku always wanted a **girl**." Gohan sat down at the table.

"Why do you say that." Chichi sighed.

"So perhaps she wouldn't go off and fight threats to the Earth. So he wouldn't have to worry about her getting killed in a fight. And I think Onra was that little girl that he never got. Of course he was happy with two boys, but still the **fighting**." Gohan shrugged.

"_Sou na_, I guess I kinda knew that already. I just never really thought about that. And I guess that Onra was really close to him. I mean, she was really hurting inside and Goku . . . " Chichi nodded.

"Wanted to take it all away. He's too kind for his own good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lady Onra sat on the ground. There wasn't any grass around. Just dirt. She had written her name in it. She hadn't notice the boy about 11 who had walked up to her. She only realized that he was there because he had said her name.

"O-ne-ra." She looked up at him and shook her head.

"It's exactly how it's spelled. On-ra." 

"On--ra."

"But you say it **faster**. Onra." 

"Onra. That's a weird name. Why'd your parents give it to you?" Lady Onra's eyes were empty as she looked to the ground. 

"I . . . " In her mind the images of the Sayians flashed before her eyes. "don't . . . " Images of Goku flashed though her mind. "have . . ." The dream flashed though her mind. "any . . . " Images of Alex flashed though her mind. "parents . . ." She was so empty when she said it. The boy looked at Lady Onra.

"You don't have any parents? Well it figures, you got a **weird** name, so you must be really weird." The boy laughed and ran off. Lady Onra watched the boy run off.

"Parents . . . no I am **above** that." Once again Lady Onra disappeared with the wind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piper flew over a desert. She was looking for Lady Onra. Several times she blasted at mountain to make sure that Lady Onra wasn't there. After a few moments she landed. She closed her eyes and a voice cam from the shadows.

_**"Why are you contacting me?!"**_

"I need you help in order to find Amaya."

_**"I have given you more than enough help. You have brought this fate upon yourself."**_

"I know Riki, but-"

_**"Why must I clean up this mess you have made?!"**_

"Forgive me, I only-"

_**"Why don't you try to settle down on this little planet!"**_

"RIKI! I could-"

_**"You are not wanted unless you bring me Amaya!"**_

"I know that but-"

_**"But nothing! I want Amaya."**_

"Please if you give me a chance-"

_**"A chance to do what? To explain why you have failed me?!"**_

"I will find her!"

_**"For your sake Piper you better!"**_

"Riki. Please I only-"

_**"Have you forgotten everything I taught you!"**_

"No."

_**"Then you must know how to hunt down something like her! Her ki is unmistakable! Even in this form!"**_

"But Riki, I can't feel it anymore!"

_**"What do you mean you can't feel it anymore?! It is not that hard!"**_

"I know-"

_**"You know nothing! Of else I would have her power!"**_

"Riki, I must ask you something."

_**"What must you know?"**_

"Why is it so important to have Amaya first. Mari would be more powerful."

_**"Unlike Mari, she can not just take all life. There is nothing that she can't do."**_

"Why hasn't she done anything to stop you."

_**"It is a taboo she must never break."**_

"A taboo?"

**_"She just like the reason she can not leave those gates. Her duty is greater than the queen's. She is the most power. And only she can fulfill this_** **_duty. As the queen she would have to leave those gates. She cannot. It is forbidden unless she is going to the Divine Star of Eternity. And when_** **_she goes, she leaves through a portal. All of them do. But she only leaves when she is absolutely needed."_**

"Riki, she has already broken the taboo, why does she not break the taboo that is why she hasn't stopped us."

_**"Why do not need to know any more. Find her now!"**_

"I understand." Piper opened her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lady Onra stood in the forest behind a tree. She watched silent a father pushing his daughter on some swings. She was laughing and asking him to push her higher.

"Push me daddy! Higher! Higher!" The father laughed and pushed her higher. Lady Onra's eyes were sad as always. Her eyes seemed to reflect the girl. Lady Onra sighed. '_I don't . . . _' She thought of Goku. '_want to. . . _' She thought of the Sayians. '_tell any of them . . . _' She thought of Mari. '_my past._' Lady Onra disappeared into the wind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piper was over an ocean. She lowered her hands with her palms facing the water. There was a flash of light and the ocean began to boil. After a few minutes fish and whales and sharks floated to the top. All dead.

"Not here." Piper flew off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lady Onra was in the cave that she had slept in for so many centuries. She picked up a piece of the crystal she had broken through.

"Back then . . . I didn't have to worry about . . . anything. It was like . . . " Lady Onra looked around the cave. 'Like something that is my duty.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku sighed and shook his head. They would have to leave soon. Tomorrow was the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lady Onra looked the place were she attacked Goku. She looked at the place where she had watched the others react to what had happen.

"I wish . . ." Lady Onra walked over to were she had been standing. 'That I didn't have to tell. That I had never returned to this world. I was at peace.' Lady Onra still had a piece of the crystal with her. She looked at it in her hand. 'No . . . that woman would have found me.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex flew above the clouds. She shook from her head thoughts of the past.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lady Onra stood were she had talked to Alex before she was attacked. When she had yelled at her. 

"I must . . . return . . . " Lady Onra disappeared with the wind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma had finished the ship. She had used the technology from the Namek spaceship and the ship Goku had used when he went to Namek. Of course she had made sure that it was not in Namek. She wiped her forehead. She was tried. She hadn't gotten much sleep in trying to finish. She was lucky that Vegeta was walking by her. She fell backwards asleep. Vegeta caught her and shook his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lady Onra was at the town she had met Alex in. They were rebuilding it. Alex had destroyed a lot of it. Lady Onra walked around. 

" . . . but . . . I want . . . " She disappeared with the wind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piper set fire to a forest. She stood there for a few minutes and glared at the forest.

"Nothing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lady Onra stood were she had talked with Alex after being attacked. Where Alex had promise Piccolo and Goku that they would tell them the truth. Where she had last seen Goku. 

"I want . . . to live my own life . . . to be . . . free." Lady Onra still had the crystal. She looked at it in her hands and squeezed it. "I mustn't see Goku again . . . I can't . . . " A tear flew down her check. "If I tell him . . ." Lady Onra disappeared with the wind again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________This Goten. Next time we all start to gather. The time has come for Lady Onra and Alex to come and tell us the truth. Lady Onra meets with Alex before she comes. They have alittle chat. Piper is looking harder than ever for Lady Onra. 


	6. The Garthering

  
  


Gathering

  
  


Piccolo mediated at the lookout. He opened his eyes and flew off. It was time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Krillin looked up. He had been watching the ocean. He saw the time. 

"18 . . . " Android 18 looked up from her book. She saw the time and nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex sat by a mountain. She sighed.

"Mortals! Amaya!" Alex shook her head. "This is something I never thought I would do. Go back to THE MOST sacred place throughout the universe with mortals! The Divine Star of Eternity is not to be visited by mortals! By anyone who is not one of us! But yet we do something that is not heard of!" Alex stood up. She looked around. "What do you want Amaya?" Lady Onra appeared in front of Alex.

"Please . . . my name is Lady Onra in this form."

"Fine, whatever."

"Alex, I don't know if I can tell the others."

"What do you mean . . . Lady Onra." Lady Onra turned away from Alex and looked at the landscape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma woke up from her long deserved nap. She walked out to the kitchen where Vegeta was getting a drink of water. She looked at him. He turned and saw her.

"I was wondering when you going to wake up _baka_."

"_Nande-koto-wa?_"

"You got lucky that's what happened. You fell asleep and you would have hit the ground if I hadn't been walking by." Bulma looked at the clock. 

"Vegeta . . . it's time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Throughout time I have always been depended on. I would know what to do. I had more responsibilities than everyone else. Everyone would always say, 'Let's ask Amaya what to do. She'll know.' Not Tomiko, the queen of us, not Dara, the one who knows all the mystery. Amaya. That was what was done. Just because my source of power. I was tried of being depended on. And then, for the first time ever, someone wanted me to depend on them. Not the other way around. I loved it. I have always had to be strong. Never shed a tear or rest. But with these people. I finally got a break and . . . " Lady Onra looked back to Alex.

"You don't want to loose it." Alex shook her head. "You may be just a child to them. But in reality you hold the most power in the universe. The rest of us cannot survive without you. You are the most powerful one of us all. You are stronger than the rest of us, you may not be happy as the rest of us, but with your power you could-"

"I could wipe out everything. I could change the balance in life. I could change anything I wanted." Alex smiled.

"You see, you are the most powerful being. You have unlimited power! Nothing will stop you! Nothing can! Now, it is time to go back to those mortals and tell them who we really are! Then we can leave without them and this whole thing will be over. Let's go!" Alex flew off. Lady Onra watched her for a moment.

"You don't know how wrong you are."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piper flew over a town. '_Masaka! _This is going to take longer than I had ever thought! Where is she?!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the warriors of Earth had gathered at Capsule Corp. This was the day that Lady Onra and Alex were suppose to appear and tell everyone the truth. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lady Onra flew high above the clouds with Alex. She was silent in thought. Alex turned to Lady Onra. 

"What is it?"

"I . . . I can't tell them."

"Not this again. _Damare!_Look, if you don't tell them then they will try to follow us. They won't leave you alone." Lady Onra turned to Alex. She stopped where she was and floated in the air. Alex stopped and flew back to her. She floated in the air.

"Let's . . . let's go to The Divine Star of Eternity. I can't tell them. If I do . . . I don't want to tell them. If I do . . . if I ever come back . . . they . . ."

"It's that Goku person. You are above him! Along with everything else on this planet!" Alex shook her head. "Alright. I didn't want anything to do with them anyway." Lady Onra sighed. She looked at the sun. It was setting. 

"The day . . . is over . . . now they might come looking." Lady Onra turned back to Alex. "Let's go now!" Alex nodded. Alex began to glow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku sat down on the ground. The day was over and the two had never shown up. Bulma sighed and walked inside with Vegeta. The others began to leave. Chichi walked over to her husband.

"Are you alright."

"I kinda knew she won't show up. She keeps running. What made me think she was going to stop."

"She must have a horrible secret and is scared. Goku, you were like a father to her. That was all that she wanted."

"_Hai_ I guess you're right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piper flew through the air. She had felt the ki that was all too familiar to her. She had helped hunt down others with a similar ki. She then saw it. Alex. Alex was changing. Her clothes glowed and were a complete white. They seemed to reshape while glowing. She wore a short, blue dress. It cut off a bit before her knees. The lining was red, lining where her dress came around her neck and went off to the side in to under her armpit in a diagonal line and her sleeve ends. Her sleeves cut off alittle farther than her shoulders. A red ribbon was tied around just above her waist. Also, she had a wrist band that started a little below the elbow on her left arm that cut off at her wrists. It was blue with red lining and a red line down the center as though it was a seem on the front side of her arm. She also had the same on her legs, starting below her knees and ending at the ankles. Down the center in front was another red line. Her eyes seemed to become a light blue. Her pupils were only a shade darker than the color of her eyes. She hair become silver and it shined. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and there was a lock of hair in front of each ear. She looked a few years longer and her lips became a light purple. Her hair didn't make her seem older at all. Piper looked at this new form.

"Mari . . . she transformed back into her true form." Piper was in totally shock. She had never seen such a transformation. She shook her head trying to regain control over herself. Lady Onra smiled at this new form.

"Alex, no, you are no longer Alex. Mari, do you now understand what I meant. You are in two different forms. You must have felt it. You must have felt different as Alex." Mari nodded.

"Yes . . . Lady Onra . . . forgive me. It had been so long since I was last in this form that . . . my views were off." Lady Onra nodded. She was about to say something else when she felt something that she hadn't wanted to feel. A ki. More than one ki. Lady Onra turned and saw the warriors of Earth. Goku looked at her and Mari with hurt and confusion. 

"Goku! I-I didn't-I'm-it's just- " Lady Onra tried to explain. She felt a panic in her. Before she could say anything else Piper appeared behind her. She grabbed her and took some kind of pale yellow shot out. It had two needles and they were only a centimeter long. It didn't have an injector. She stabbed in to the side of Lady Onra's neck. Lady Onra struggles to get free stopped. Her eyes lost their shine and her pupils changed size. They changed their size several times and then stopped changing after a moment. Her pupils were much larger than they should have been. Lady Onra went limp. Piper quickly flew up to a black portal above her. It all happened so fast. Mari held out her hand a and a bokken formed. It was white and it had a vine with flowers designed on the handle. Piper saw this and blasted Mari. Mari slashed the blast in half with the bokken. She made and another slashing motion and a great force flew at Piper but she went into the portal too soon for the blast to hit her.

"LADY ONRA!!!" Mari watched the portal close in terror. "LADY ONRA!!!!!!!!!" Goku turn to Mari. Everything had happened so fast that no one except Mari was able to do anything.

"What is going?! That's the same lady who attack Onra!" Mari looked at Goku. 

"Forgive me . . . we should have come and told you but . . . but Lady Onra was afraid. She didn't want to tell you so we didn't come. And I am sorry for what I have said to you."

"Who are you? Why were you with Onra?" Mari smiled.

"I was Alex, but now I am in my true from. In this form I am Mari."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Gohan here! Next time Lady Onra is taken to Riki. On the way she searches for something in her mind. She can't really do anything after whatever it was the was injected into her. Mari says she'll tell us what she and Lady Onra are. This is getting way too confusing. What is going on? All I know is that my father Goku is too kind for his own good. I mean, Lady Onra was alive over 20,000 years ago. He doesn't need to protect her. She can probably take care of all of us instead of it being the other way around.


	7. Journey of the Mind

  
  


Journey of the Mind

  
  


Goku looked at Mari. 

"What do you mean?"

"I will tell you back at the place we were originally going to tell." Goku nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lady Onra was running. She was in a black void. She was calling out for help. But no one was answering. She finally stopped and fell to her knees. Tears streaked down her face. 

"Why are you crying?" Lady Onra looked to where the voice had come. It was the boy who had asked her about her name. She hadn't paid much attention to him before. He had dark brown hair eyes. He was pale, but not too pale.

"Who . . . who are you?"

"My name is Kenji."

"Where are we?"

"We are in the one place that you can never out run."

"What do you mean Kenji?" Kenji laughed alittle.

"Do you remember anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know what was happening before you came here?" Lady Onra thought for a moment.

"The others! That woman! I have to get back! I have to help them fight!" Lady Onra stood up and looked around.

"Why?"

"What?!" Lady Onra looked at Kenji.

"Why should you go back? You know what the taboos are."

"How . . . how do you . . . "

"Do I what? Know about the taboos? I know everything about you."

"You're not Kenji! You're that Riki person the woman told me about! You're just trying to get to know my weaknesses and then attack. Well it's not going to work!" Kenji chuckled and looked at Lady Onra.

"_Iie_ I am not Riki."

"Then how do you know?"

"Because . . . I am a guide. Sent by your source of power." Lady Onra took a few steps back. She shook her head slowly.

"Sent by my source of power?" Kenji nodded.

"Yes, I was created by it. Like you Lady Onra." Lady Onra shook her head in terror.

"_Iie! _I was not created! I am a-"

"A **what**? You are different than the others. They don't have to stay by those gates and **guard** their power. They don't have any **taboos** that they can't break. No **limits**! Are you sure that you are even one of them?" Lady Onra took several more steps back. 

"Why are you doing this to me Kenji?!" Kenji took a few steps towards her.

"Because! You have already broken **7** taboos! There is only **one** taboo that you have not broken!" Lady Onra then became defensive.

"What are you talking about! I only broke **6** of them!"

"Think back to before you left! Think hard!"

**"Who** are you to talk to me like that! I am like the others! I have taboos because my source of power controls **everything**! I have power over it! I did not agree to have you created! But if you tell the truth then you will **never** have the right to speak to me like **that**! If you know so many taboos that I have broken then you **must** know why I broke them! Then you know that I had every **right** to break them! And who made those taboos! I didn't! Now tell me how to get out of here! Or I will break the eighth and finally taboo!" Kenji smiled.

"No you wouldn't. You know the price. Besides, there is only one way out and that is if Piper or Riki awakens you. We are in your mind. Deep in your mind." Lady Onra looked Kenji over.

"If it is my mind then I can get out of it!" Lady Onra turned her back to Kenji and started to walk off.

"Lady Onra!" Lady Onra turned around to look at Kenji.

"What do you want?"

"How do you feel about the Sayian Kakarot?" Kenji cocked his head a bit. 

"What do you mean Kenji?"

"You act different around him. Before you ever met him you acted like Amaya. Then you became weak." Lady Onra looked hard at Kenji.

"Acted like Amaya? What do you mean?" Kenji gave alittle chuckle.

"You acted like the others, with the exception of Mari. Then you met that man and you acted like a lost girl." Lady Onra looked at the ground and thought for a moment.

"He was like the father I never had. Everyone I have ever met is always depending on me. With him . . . with Goku . . . I could depend on him. I could rest. I had no responsibility at all. It was a peacefulness that I had never had before. I had always wondered why families stick together. What love is? Goku . . . he is the only family that I have ever know. He acted like a father would. Or atleast what I had seen from most fathers. He loved me for who I am. He didn't expect me to change. He was always worried. And Chichi . . . she was starting to act like a mother to me . . . but for Goku . . . it was right away. For the first time in my entire life . . . " Lady Onra thought for a moment. '_Life? To have a life means that I had to be born . . . and that I will die. But I'm . . ._' Lady Onra sighed. "For the first time in my entire being I was able to have a feeling. Love. I was starting to love him like a daughter." Lady Onra looked at Kenji with a look of wanting for someone to understand on her face. Of sorrow and pain, of confusion. "Is it possible?" Kenji took a moment to answer.

"Is is possible . . . to love someone? Yes . . . I know it is. I too love. There is someone who I fell in love with the first time I ever saw her. It was long ago. I was never able to tell her how I felt. I thought she was the most beautiful thing in all the universe. But then one day . . . she disappeared. And I was never able to find her. No matter how hard I looked. I loved her like there was no tomorrow. Now, I wish that I had been able to tell her how I felt. I still feel the same. This man . . . he is now your family. Amaya, Lady Onra, whatever you want to be called, you deserve to have a family. After all you have been through." Lady Onra wiped a single tear from her face. 

"_Arigatou_." She whispered this. Kenji could barely hear her. Kenji opened his mouth to say something. Suddenly Kenji started to fade. Lady Onra reached out to Kenji. But he seemed to go back into the dark. Like Lady Onra was moving back. She started to run towards him. "Kenji! Kenji! Where are you going?! Come back! Come back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't want to be alone! Don't leave me!" She heard his voice slightly.

"Lady Onra . . . " It faded. More tears. After a few moments she stopped.

"I am Amaya. I have broken 7 of the 8 devout taboos.   
I was never to let mortals have the ability to change their destiny.   
I was never to allow anyone who came to learn of there destiny to live.  
I was never to leave those gates.   
I was never to allow mortals to feed off my power.   
I was never to fight.  
I was never to train anyone.   
I was never to allow anyone to know who I really am. 

But I did all those. I let the dragon balls exist. I left the gates after my fight with Tomiko. I let the Sayians feed off my power. I fought them. I trained them. I even allowed them to know who I really am. I was going to tell the warriors of Earth. I battled with Mari. But I don't know who I let live who came to learn of their destiny. There is only one taboo that is not broken. But . . . I must break if what I think is true." Lady Onra put her hands over her face and cried into them. "I have become weak!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piper carried Lady Onra. She was walking down a fancy hallway. It was the one in her dream. But no one was there. Finally after walking for awhile down this giant hallway she came to a room. The hallway just became bigger really. Until it was a room. The room was in a circle. There were four giant statues of red dragons. They were each at a pillar. At the end of the room there were stairs. Only there steps though. And they were in a half circle. On top off the stairs, on the platform they lead up to, there was a giant double door. It was a bright cream brown color. Beside it was two pillars. But on the door there was a symbol right in the center. It was like those curved brackets that had the points. There were two of them. The points faced inward. They were spaced apart. And each curved bracket was cut in two. Cut at the point and space apart alittle. The brackets were a golden yellow. In between the brackets was a bright blue tear drop. On top in between the rackets were three green circles. It was the same on the bottom. The tear drop was right on the crack were the doors would come apart. Piper injected that needle into Lady Onra again and threw her in front of the doors.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey! This is Bulma. Mari shows up and tells us the truth. Lady Onra has a run in with Riki she would prefer not to have. Piper leaves Riki and Lady Onra to fulfill and new mission. But what is a shocker is the truth! I'll need to sit down for this one!


	8. Riki's Appearance

  
  


Riki's Appearance

  
  


Bulma watched everyone land in her backyard. They said they had felt an amazing ki before they left and they had gone to see what it was. There was a woman with them. She had shining silver hair. It didn't make her seem older though. Bulma walked outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piper stood before the steps.

"RIKI! I have brought Amaya to you!" The shadows started to changed. They started to collect in a one spot. After a moment or two Riki appeared. He was 19. He was blonde. A bit of his hair was in front of his left eyes. His clothes were styled like some ancient Chinese clothes. They weren't that bad looking. They were alittle fancy but not too fancy. He had the darkest green eyes Lady Onra had ever seen. He smiled at Lady Onra.

"I don't believe this. Amaya before my very eyes. Of course, for me to take your power I have to have you in your other form. But for now . . . this form will do. Because I want to talk to you. Piper!" Riki turned to Piper. "Go to the Divine Star of Eternity. Mari will check there first." Piper bowed and disappeared. Riki walked over to Lady Onra. He kneed down to her. Lady Onra looked at him. There was something that she felt then. She had never felt it before. Fear. And Riki could smell it. She knew that he could. And she knew that Riki could kill her at anytime.

"What do you want with me?" Riki looked into Lady Onra's eyes.

"Your power. And . . . you." Lady Onra didn't show her emotions in anyway. Except with her eyes. They held confusion in them. 

"What?" Riki took Lady Onra's hand and pulled her up.

"Amaya, you shouldn't hide in this form." Lady Onra pulled her hand back.

"I do not hide. Not from you or anyone!" Riki shook his head and laughed.

"Why don't you change in to your true form. Stop hiding."

"I told you **once** and I will tell you again. I do **not** hide. And if I do change then you will take my power. In this form you can't. You said it yourself." She said this slowly.

"Yes, but I could make you change." Riki reached out for Lady Onra's hand and took it. Lady Onra aged. She turned 19. Her clothes even changed. She was now wearing a red dress. It was beautiful. Its style was from medieval times. It was something a princess would wear. Lady Onra looked at her clothes.

"How . . . you . . . its . . . " Lady showed her emotions not just in her eyes.

"I have all the other powers. With the exception of you and Mari. I can make you any age I want." Riki snapped his fingers. Lady Onra fell to the ground. She was ninety years old. "You see, you really can't do anything to me." Riki snapped his fingers again and Lady Onra was 19 again.

"_Ima yamero_ You **cannot** change the age that **I** have chosen for my mortal form!" Lady Onra stood up again. Riki glared at her.

"**I can do whatever I want!**" Lady Onra took a few steps back. She was in total fear. "**You don't seem to get it Amaya. I have all the power here. I may not have your power but I have more than you do!**" Lady Onra's eyes were wide with fear. She kept on stepping back. Riki took a step towards her for every step back she took. She tripped and fell and crawled away looking at him with eyes of fear. 

"What do you want from me?!" Riki calmed down. He looked down at Lady Onra.

"Amaya. You can rule this universe. You can be the Empress. A title which belongs to you and only you. You will finally get what you deserve. And you will be at my side. In any form. I won't need to take your power. Because that way I'll have you. If I take you power . . . " Then it all came together in Lady Onra' mind.

"I die."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mari turned and saw Bulma come up to them. Mari smiled.

"Why don't we go inside. I know it would be best it some of you were to sit down as I tell you this. It is really . . . how should I say this . . . oh yes I know, interesting."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piper flew through space on a small ship. She was leaving the edge of the universe. Probably beyond that. Now she needed to go to the center of the universe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lady Onra crawled away from Riki the best she could. Riki reached down and grabbed her arm.

"You don't have to do this. You can rule by my side. You can use your power for me. Tell me the destiny of the universe. Tell me anything I want to know. You can live. You can stay in this form or you can be in your true form." Riki pulled up Lady Onra. Her wrist was in pain. He had a strong grip on her arm. 

"Let me go!" She tried to push him away. She tried to hit him.

"You know the path of Destiny! You must know that it is your destiny to do this." Riki pulled her close. Then he kissed her. Lady Onra tired to pull away. She used her free arm. She slapped Riki across the face. He let her go and she fell to the ground again. Lady Onra got up and ran. She ran to the doors. She had knocked Riki down with that slap. She pushed the doors open. She ran inside and closed the doors. The room was circular. It had a beautiful crystal tower in the center. It went up about 20 feet and was 4 feet wide. She ran to the tower. She placed her hands on it. She heard Riki banging on the door. 

"Ancient forces near and far! With power of every star! Lend to me what all desire!" The tower glowed. "Open to me gates formed by star fire! This is what I command! Amaya stands here on sacred land!" Lady Onra glowed and Riki broke into the room. She faded.

"So . . . Amaya is connecting with Destiny again!" Riki walked up to the tower. He put his hands up on the tower. It was covered with green lighting. It threw Riki across the room. "Amaya! Not even you can stay in there forever! And when you come back out you'll be in your true form! You can either join me or die!!!" Riki left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mari sat down in a chair. Bulma's mother walked up to everyone with a tray. On the tray there were a bunch of cups and a tea pot. She looked at Mari.

"Oh my, I don't think I know you. Here, have some tea." She gave Mari a tea cup and poured some tea in to it.

"_Arigatou_." Mari sipped her tea. "This is the **best** tea I've ever had."

"Oh, you're just saying that." Bulma's mother turned to everyone else. "Does anyone else want tea?" No one did. She left the room. Mari quietly sipped her tea. After a few moments she placed the cup on the table in front of her.

"Where do I begin?"

"Let's start with the **truth**." Piccolo stood against the far wall.

"Of course the truth. Well the truth is there is **no** Lady Onra." A silent gasp went through them all.

"What do you **mean**?! Onra is **real**! She spent time with us. She cried, she screamed, she laughed, even she got scared! She touched us! She ate with us! I held her! **How** can you say that she isn't **real**!" 

"Goku . . . calm down. I know you cared for her. Like a father. I didn't say that she wasn't **real**. Goku, now is the time that you must learn not to always read in between the lines. All I said is that there was no Lady Onra. And there isn't any Alex. There is, however, Mari and Amaya."

"Onra's real name . . . is Amaya?" Goku sat down. Mari nodded.

"_Hai._ And she doesn't really look 11. Truth be told, Amaya and I are older than time. Of course we don't look it. Lady Onra and Alex are merely our mortal forms. But . . . they don't really age. We all have mortal forms, or had mortal forms."

"We?" Piccolo looked straight at Mari.

"Yes, we. There are 7 of us. Sasaki, Cathan, Tomiko, Dora, Amaya, myself, and then there is one of us that only Tomiko knew the name. But, if what Amaya said was true then the others are dead. But I don't see how that is possible."

"How is that not possible?" Mari looked at Vegeta when he asked her.

"Well Vegeta, you should know. Piccolo and you have talked about it. But then again, it does seem unlikely. Impossible is more it. To believe that would be extremely hard. But I am sitting here before you am I not?"

"How did you know what Vegeta and I talked about?" Mari looked at Piccolo.

"I am in tune with everything. Plus, reading minds doesn't hurt. But that doesn't matter. Let me tell you our past. We had been around forever. Amaya has always been my best friend. For some reason we were the only ones that became friends really. My brother is Cathan. He is only my brother in power. We are like a yin-yang in one way and we are the same in another. For Sasaki and the other one are exactly like a yin-yang, one dark, one light. " Mari got up and walked to a window. She looked outside. "None of us have blood relations. We have no father, no mother, no brother or sister by blood. We are above that. We are above everything." She looked back at them then back outside. "**We** make the laws for the universe. In fact, everything is a pawn for us. You are merely pawns for Amaya. But, like the rest of us, she would have grown tired of you and your antics in a few more weeks. Two months would have been pushing it but this was one of the first times she really had to play with you creatures. You see, nothing can hold our attention really. Nothing, and that goes for even one Sayian. Sayians are the only things that can really hold our interest. But one Sayian can't really hold our interest. A lot can but not one or two. The Sayian race is almost gone. Two Sayians are all that's left. We loved to watch them fight. It was like nothing else. Sayians were barbaric before Amaya came. True, they did fed off her powers. It was one of the best things that happened really. When I became Mari again I learned of all the history that had happened while I was . . . how show I say this . . . preoccupied." Goku stood up.

"We aren't pawns for you to be interested in!" Mari chuckled.

"Oh please, I have power over you! Unlike Amaya I have no **limits**! No taboos that must never be broken. But than again, Amaya most likely has only one left that remains unbroken. But not even she can break that. I have power over life! Tomiko was the queen. Cathan had power over creation. Sasaki has power over darkness. Evil. That kind of stuff. Dora has the power of the mysteries. Then the one that only Tomiko knew the name had powers opposite of Sasaki. And then there is Amaya."

"Onra. What does she have power over?" Mari frowned as she looked out the window.

"You really can't fathom the fact that there is no Lady Onra. Her name is Amaya. But . . . I understand what Amaya meant went she said that we are different in our mortal forms. We look different. And we act different. So . . . I guess there might just be a Lady Onra. But never the less, she will always be Amaya. Amaya is her true self. And Amaya has power over Destiny. You see, the seven of us, are more than you can imagine."

"What are you and Onra . . . Amaya? What are the seven of you?"

"We are many things."

"That doesn't make sense! Onra . . . Amaya and you can't be many things! You can only be one thing or another."

"Perhaps you are right."

"Then tell us what you really are." Mari turned around slowly and looked at Goku.

"Do you think you are ready for the truth?"

"We said it when you and Onra asked us that before."

"_Bakamono!_Do you **know** that you are **ready**? Because when you know things change. The rules of life shall change forever. Everything you know will seem to go right out the window. When I tell you nothing can go back to the way things were. Is this a path you are willing to take? Answer now, because there is no turning back! No way to! If you say no then I will go get Amaya and you will never see us or hear of us again. In fact, you'll probably forget about us. Think of it as a dream. And if Amaya does come back to this planet she won't be able to remind you. Of anything. She won't say a word to you. You might see her but only for a second and you will dismiss her only as deja vu. But Amaya can't leave her post. She did once. But she probably won't do it again."

"And if we do?" Mari looked at Vegeta when he asked her.

"Peace is over for you. You will be dragged into a world which you thought only exist in dreams. Maybe even beyond your dreams. Nothing shall be the same. Everything will somehow find its way to you. Or so it will seem. You will be apart of something much more than you can imagine. The battles you have fought up till now like nothing. Death will always be near. The foes shall make the other enemies you have fought seem like babies. If you don't want that then leave the room. But, most likely you will forget about all the people that stay. But you would live a nice long life. You might have a few enemies still. There will still be great fights. But you would live mostly in peace." Everyone looked at each other. No one left.

"Alright Mari, tell us what Onra . . . Amaya and you are." Mari looked at them all.

"We are Gods."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________This Piper. Next time Mari will take the warriors of Earth to Red Eyes 7. They have to make worry about supplies and such. And Lady Onra will try to become Amaya. She goes though something intense. But now it the time for things to change. Will Lady Onra become Amaya? Will she be back in touch with Destiny? And how well will the warriors of Earth take the news of Amaya and Mari being gods?


	9. Travel with Destiny

  
  


Travel with Destiny

  
  


Lady Onra woke up. She was cold. Lady Onra was in the bed she had at Goku's house. She looked around at the room. It was her room. True she hadn't been there long so there wasn't mush stuff. Nothing personal. She looked down at her pajamas. They were she dark navy blue ones. Her favorite ones. And the sheets were the same ones she had. The ones that were a nice dark red color. They too were her favorite ones. She got out of bed. Her bare feet touched the cold wooden floors. That was one if the things she loved about her room.

_'Maybe . . . it was all a . . . dream? No . . . something is wrong . . . ' _Lady Onra thought for a moment. She looked around. She couldn't find anything wrong with the room. But she knew something was wrong. She felt her face with both hands. She looked at her hands. Lady Onra got up and walked over to a mirror. She was 11 again. She looked at her long black silky hair. She looked into her intense blue eyes. They had always had a tint of turquoise in them. She moved a bit of hair out of her face. The room seemed to be getting colder. _'It had to e a dream which means . . . ' _A small smile crept across her face. Lady Onra ran to the door and opened it. She ran out to the kitchen. No one. That was strange. Chichi was always there in the morning. Lady Onra looked around the house. No one.

"_Moshi-moshi_Goku! Chichi! Anybody!" Still no one. _'Maybe they're out on another picnic.' _Lady Onra went back to her room to change. She opened the closet door. There was nothing in there. She frowned. Lady Onra looked over all the room. There were no clothes. She shook her head. Lady Onra left the house. She flew all around. There was no one. _'Maybe they are at Bulma's house.' _Lady Onra flew to Bulma's house. She landed on the backyard. Lady Onra walked up to the door. She knocked three times. No one answered. _'They must be too far into the house for someone to heard.'_ But there was doubt in that thought. Lady Onra opened the door and walked in. "_Moshi-moshi_ Nobody answered the door so I let myself in!!!" No answer. "Bulma? Vegeta? Trunks? Bra? I'm sorry but I couldn't find anyone when I woke up! I looked all over!" Not a sound filled the house. Lady Onra was still cold. _'Maybe it is getting close to winter.' _Lady Onra turned to leave. She stopped at the door way. "I'm leaving now!" Lady Onra flew off. _'They might be at the lookout . . . ' _She flew there. No one._ 'Kame's house?' _No one._ 'Where . . . where can the be . . . Goku would have left a note or something.' _She looked down. She was flying over a city. No one was there. She landed. There wasn't anyone in the streets. _'This isn't happening . . . it can't be happening . . . is this some kind of joke . . . that must be it . . . there's no other way to explain it . . .' _Lady Onra flew back to Goku's house. '_This is like . . . ' _A tear fell down her check. '_guarding those . . . '_ Another tear. _'gates of destiny. I am alone. I don't want to be alone . . . I am . . .' _Tears watered the ground._ 'afraid. I don't want this . . . I want_' Lady Onra walked back to her room. She got in her bed and pulled the covers over her cold body. The room was freezing. Tears soaked the pillow. "Goku . . . "

_"Why do you want Goku?**"**_ Lady Onra looked around the room. The window disappeared. The room turned gray. There was nothing but her bed.

"Who . . . who said that?" There was no one in the room. "Show yourself!" Goku appeared. Lady Onra looked at Goku. Colder. The room was getting colder. "Goku . . . "

_"Not Goku. Destiny."_

"Destiny doesn't do this . . . "

_"How do you know?"_

"Because I am Amaya! I am the-" Someone else cut her off.

_"No you aren't."_ This voice was familiar. A woman stepped from the shadows. She had long sky blue hair. It went alittle farther than her waist. Her bangs were longer on the right side and covered up her left eye. All you could see was her right eye. And that was because there was a part in her bangs that was above the right eye so it was able to show. Her eye color was an intense blue. It was darker than the hair color. There was a small tint of turquoise. The eye color was more intense than Lady Onra's. She had peal earrings that were in the shape of a tear drop. Her shirt was styled like a bathrobe almost. But the martial was soft and silky. It was wrapped like a bathrobe. The shirt was red and the ribbon that was like a cored for a bathrobe was a gold color. The sleeves were a white silk and they were see through. The outlining on the shirt was gold. She had two gold bracelets on each wrist. She had black tight pants and gold boots that came up to her knees. The laces on the boots were gold too. 

"You can't be . . . that's-"

"What? Impossible." The room was colder. She could see her breath. But they weren't breathing. "You have said it more than once. You are not Amaya. What makes you think that you can come back to Destiny and get Amaya's powers."

"I . . . I am Amaya! I am the Goddess of Destiny! You must restore my powers!"

"Destiny mustn't do anything you say. You were once pure but no more. Now love and fear. Destiny was denied."

"Please restore my powers. I beg of you."

"Destiny is not to be begged of."

"I am sorry. But-"

"The goddess broke 7 of the 8 devout taboos. Why not the last one?"

"There was no reason to."

"Destiny has no reason to return power." Lady Onra was getting colder. Frost had started to cover the room.

"Riki will take over! That cannot be the way of destiny!"

"Destiny will allow goddess to regain contact with destiny. Destiny cannot return any other power." Goku and the woman disappeared. The room disappeared. There was a swirl of colors and it was all around Lady Onra. Lightening came from no where and hit her. Lady Onra let out a scream. A blood curling scream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a deathly silence. Everyone was in total shock.

"Onra . . . is a god?" Mari smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Amaya and I are gods. Piccolo and Vegeta were right. They thought from the very being that we were gods. But now that you know what we are you have been dragged into a world that you never thought existed. And now I suppose that you all will want to go and help Amaya." Mari was about to say something else when Mari became aware of something. She looked at them all. "Something is wrong. I have never felt something like that!" Goku walked towards Mari.

"Tell us on the way to get Onra back." Mari looked at him.

"She is **god**. What makes you think that you can do anything? That she needs you or even wants you?"

"While Onra was here she never acted better than us. She never did anything that was rude. She was kind. And when we wanted her to tell us the truth she was sad. Onra didn't want us to know. And now I know why. She didn't want to be treated different. Now let's go get her." Mari looked at Goku. After a moment she sighed.

"Fine. It will take awhile to go to were we need to go. The Divine Star of Eternity. That is where we will start looking." Goku nodded. "We go as soon as we can."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun rose. The warriors had gone and packed the best they could. They shouldn't take up too much space. Bulma of course insisted on going along. She had scared them all into allowing her to go. And they might need someone to fix the ship if something went wrong. The ship was huge. But not big enough for them to pack anything more than they needed. The food had its own storage room. With two full blood Sayians and three half along with a Namek and some humans they needed a lot of food. Mari didn't need anything. Not even a room to sleep in. Bulma turned to Mari.

"How long do you think this will take us? With all these people coming the ship might be too small." Mari looked at Bulma.

"Three months should be about right."

"Three months!!! There is no way that we could last that long! The ship alone won't be able to last that long!"

"I know. But it will only take about two weeks to get to Red Eyes 7. And that is at top speed. We will stop at Red Eyes 7 to get another ship. A much **faster** one. That will cut the trip down to three months there. If we kept using your ship it will take about a year to get there. And by that time Amaya will not need our help. She will have either gotten away or be dead. Then we will take that ship and go to Corintor. We will get supplies. Then we will go to The Divine Star of Eternity. Even if Amaya isn't there we can find her. There portals to anywhere at The Divine Star of Eternity. That is the plan." Bulma nodded in a daze.

"And where is Red Eyes 7? I'll need to put it into the ship's computer to get us there."

"All ready done. All that is needed is for Krillin and his wife number 18 to get her. Unless we are missing anyone." Bulma turned around and counted.

"Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu, Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Videl, Vegeta, Trunks. Yeah we have everyone but Krillin and 18." Mari laughed. "What is it Mari?"

"You want to make sure it is done right. I like that in a mortal." Mari walked off.

"Thanks . . . I think." Bulma walked inside. She was pretty tried. Vegeta was sitting inside. She sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. Vegeta was taken by surprise. "Vegeta . . . why didn't you tell any of us the rest of that legend."

"Would you have believed me or just said that I had lost it."

"The ladder."

"Thought so."

"But I shouldn't think that you are crazy. Sure sometimes we get on each other's nerves but I should think that."

"It's alright. I would have thought the same about you." Bulma sat up straight and looked at Vegeta. "Do you think Goku is taking it alright? With Lady Onra being a god?" Vegeta sighed and shook his head. Bulma looked at the ground. "Thought so." Outside Krillin and number 18 landed. Yamcha turned and looked at the two of them.

"What took you guys so long?" 18 walked over to the ship. Krillin looked at Yamcha.

"Master Roshi wouldn't stop going on and on about Lady Onra being a god. First he wouldn't believe us and then he kept on be philosophical. I'm happy I'm not there any more." Krillin shook his head. He looked at the ship. "When are we going to be ready to get going?" Yamcha just shrugged. He and Yamcha talked about nothing really, sports and that kind of stuff. Tien and Chaozu sat and talked about Mari and Lady Onra. Goten, Gohan, Videl, and Trunks talked about how they were going to spend the time in the ship. Piccolo sat and mediated. Goku merely sat and thought. Mari made sure that everyone was there.

"Alright. It will take us two weeks to get to Red Eyes 7. There we will switch ships." Mari walked onto the ship. The others followed. It was alittle crowded on the ship but not to much. The ship let out a burst of fire and flew off. It was alittle rough at first but it got better along the way. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been three days so far. Bulma spent most of her time working on the ship making sure nothing went wrong. She spent alittle time talking with Mari. The two of them had a nice time talking with each other. Most of the time they spent talking Bulma was asking stuff about the universe. The others spent a lot of time training. Mari looked over at Bulma.

"Bulma, I have a question to ask you." Bulma looked up from the computer.

"You need to ask me something?! Shoot." Mari looked out the window at outer space.

"How did Amaya act around Goku? He cares for her I know but . . ." Bulma smiled.

"You aren't sure that she feels the same. I thought you were in tune with everything Mari." Mari nodded.

"_Hai _I am but . . . my powers have been weakening." Bulma thought for a moment.

"Well, in the short time that I have known her I'd say she feels like he is a father." Mari shook her head.

"I don't know how that is possible Bulma. Amaya is always silent. She is a god. She doesn't feel." Bulma sighed.

"In all the time that I have known Goku I would say that it is possible. Goku can sometimes do the impossible." Mari looked at her.

"Do you really think so Bulma?" Bulma nodded. "Then I suppose it will be the hardest thing I have ever done." Bulma looked at her confused.

"What will be hard Mari?"

"Letting her go. Amaya . . . she is always sad. I know gods are above everything but Amaya is different. She has taboos that must never be broken. And she will do what must be done. But she will forget everything for a chance . . . " Bulma looked Mari.

"Taboos?" Mari looked at the ground. "What are the taboos?"

"The 8 devout taboos.

The first one is that she is never to let mortals have the ability to change their destiny.   
The second one is that she is never to allow anyone who came to learn of their destiny to live.  
The third one is that she is never to leave those gates.   
The fourth one is that she is never to allow mortals to feed off her powers.   
The fifth one is that she is never to fight.  
The sixth one is that she is never to train anyone.   
The seventh one is that she is never to allow anyone to know who she really is. 

But Amaya never told me the last taboo. I don't know why." Bulma was about to say something when the there was a beeping sound and the lighting changed. It was red and an alarm sound went through the ship. "What is it Bulma?" Bulma looked at the computer and pressed in some codes. On the screen a bunch of numbers were on it.

"We've got something coming at us." Mari looked at the screen.

"Why is it in numbers?" Bulma smiled.

"I had to make sure there was one reason that they took me along. But there is something big coming this way." Vegeta, Gohan, Goku and Piccolo ran up to them. They had been in the training room.

"Hey what's going on here?" Goku was looking at the screen when he asked Bulma. "What does all those numbers mean?" Bulma didn't even turn around when she answered him.

"Something is coming straight at us!" Mari turned to Bulma. 

"How long till we hit?!"

"I don't know! The speed keeps changing! And there is more than one!" Mari stood up. The others came into the room.

"This shouldn't take too long." Goku looked at Mari.

"What are you going to do Mari?" Mari looked at him.

"Take them out."

"You can't do that Mari! What if they aren't a threat at all?" Mari was about to say something when the ship shook violently. For a moment it felt like they were spinning around. It stopped as fast as it had started. Anyone who was standing up fell down when it stopped. The lights died. There was a chilling silence. It was awhile before anyone regained woke up. Mari forced herself up and looked around. There was nothing but darkness. 

"Everyone alright?" There were some moaning in response to her question. Mari held out her hand and a ball of light formed. She looked around again. The ball didn't give off much light. Bulma pushed herself off of the control panel. "Bulma, what is the condition of the ship?"

"I don't know, we lost power. There is no way of getting it back up for atleast an hour." Mari sighed.

"Then it looks like we got some exploring to do till then."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________This is Bulma again. Mari has to transform back into Alex because she is getting so weak from being in her god form. She says something is draining her powers. We met some space travelers like ourselves. They seem nice but I don't know. They keep whispering and looking at Alex. And strange things keep happening. I don't like this one bit. They want me to have me solve some puzzles and the others . . . hey! Where are the other?! What's going on here?!


	10. Terrians

  
  


The Terrians

  
  


Mari stood up the best she could. But Mari fell to the ground. Bulma looked at her.

"Mari?" Mari shook her head.

"There is something draining my power." Mari glowed for a moment. "Go on without me. It will be fine to go outside the ship. I'll catch up to you in a few minutes." Bulma's eyes searched Mari's face. "GO! I'll be fine. I'm a god. I have been through a lot and now is not the time that I should start being baby-sat." Bulma reluctantly got up and left with the others. They walked outside the ship. Bulma had a small gun with her in case she needed it. After all, she couldn't fire blasts of energy. Everyone looked around the room the ship was in. It was like a small graveyard for ships.

"Where the hell are we?" Bulma stepped are a scrap of metal. Goku fell over a big pile of metal. It looked like some pieces of a ship that had been ripped out.

"I have no idea." The door to their ship came down again. Alex stepped out of it. Yamcha looked over at her.  
  
"Why did you change back?" Alex brushed some of her hair back.

"There is something here that is draining my energy. In this form it is harder to drain it." Krillin looked inside one of the ships briefly. A door opened a bright light shun through. There were some figures in the door way. The spoke to each other in a different language. 

"Eaf ama to may k. Jar may ta lay jaus sa ba na. Toka ka di kaja!" The one reached out and pressed a button on a control panel next to the door. The lights came on. They wore a strange outfit. A red cloak with geometric symbols on it. And over their faces were metal masks. Their eyes were in shadows as they motioned to them and spoke in this language. Alex stood up and spoke in the lagnuage too.

"Ema coo te na ta fo sea carn toof!" They nodded. She turned to the others. "They can speak in your language." The taller one spoke to them.

"Welcome to our ship. We are sorry if we have done any damage. Please come with us." The two turned and left. They followed them. After a few moments of walking they came to another door. The taller one turned to them again. "I am sorry. I have not introduced myself. I am Talong. This is my friend Frane." He pointed to the door. "Please see our medical officer in case you have any wounds. We will come back after you have been examined." The two left. Goku started to go to the door.

"_Chotto matte!_Kakarot! How do we know if they are really our friends?!" Goku smiled.

"Why else would they treat us all nice and stuff?" Goku turned and walked in the room. Vegeta nearly fell on his face.

"_Baka mitai!_" Vegeta yelled. Bulma laughed.

"Oh come Vegeta! If they wanted us dead they would have done that already!" She laughed as she, Yamcha, Chaozu, Tien, Krillin, Trunks, Videl, Gohan, and Goten walked in. Alex, 18, Piccolo, and Vegeta stood outside the door. 18 turned to Alex.

"Who are they?" Alex looked at the ground for a moment then shook her head.

"I don't know." Piccolo looked at the door.

"We should go in. That way if they are up to something we won't rouse supposition." Vegeta looked off in the direction they went.

"For the life of me I can't remember who they are!" Alex looked at Vegeta.

"When you do tell us. I can't read their minds either. I don't like." 18 shook her head.

"The others are way too trusting." Alex sighed.

"_Hai. _Right now we should do what Piccolo said." The four walked into the room. It looked like any sick bay would. There was another one of those creatures there. His cloak was blue. He walked over to the four.

"Welcome! Come, come sit down over here." He motioned towards some beds. "This won't take long!" Three others came out and took Vegeta, 18 and Piccolo. The first one took Alex by the wrist and yanked her over to the bed. "Now tell me all abut yourself!" He pushed her onto the bed then took out some scanners. "It is so rare that we have some people new!" He waved them in front of her.

"Umm . . . where are the others?" He laughed.

"Oh well, they are being treated too! It doesn't take that long so they probably went off to tour the ship! Now, what's your name?"

"Alex . . . who are you?"

"Who how rude of me! I'm Coop!"

"What species are you?" Coop smiled.

"I am a Terrian! We Terrians are peaceful people who travel the universe!" He put away the scanners. "Oh dear, I'm finished! I wish we could talk more but you need to go catch up with the others!" Coop shoved Alex out the door. Alex stumbled a bit when she was pushed out. Alex looked around for a moment. Frane was standing outside. There were two Terrians behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma was pushed out of the room. The others were there. All except Alex. Talong was there too.

"Talong, where's Alex?"

"Oh, her, yes, she wanted to take a tour of the ship." Bulma looked at him hard.

"Why didn't she wait for us? I thought we were going to do that too." Talong shrugged.

"She said that she wanted to go tour the ship the second she was out. So Frane took her to tour the ship. Now it is time for our tour!" He turned and left. Bulma and the others followed. Vegeta was not so eager too though. 

As they walked down the hall Talong pointed and told them what each room was. Everyone listened but one. Goku. He kept on thinking about what Alex had said when they first started out on the journey. About Onra. No. Amaya. Goku still had a hard time with that. Onra was a goddess. Finally Talong turned to them.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave now. I will have to attend to some important business. I'll send someone to show you to your rooms." Talong turned and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had been all shown their rooms. But right now a certain group of them were at the mess hall. (Can you guess who? Well if you can't then I'll tell you.) Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten! Well, Vegeta didn't eat until he was sure that it wasn't poisoned or drugged. (Guess how. Come on guess! Well if that's the case I'll tell you! He let the others eat for about 10 minute and when none of them had passed out or rolled over dead he started to eat.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Talong showed up a little later. 

When asked about Alex he simply said that she was in a different wing. There was a small thing that had come up in her scans and they didn't want to have her give it to anyone. But she would be ok in a few days. The second Talong was gone they turned to each other.

"Since when does a goddess of life get sick?" Piccolo didn't expect an answer. But Goku was there.

"I guess it could happen." The others fell anime style! "Well, why would they lie to us?"

"_Baka!_ Think about it Kakarot! We have been on that awful ship without a lot of distance. If someone sighed everyone would know!" Bulma nodded.

"Vegeta's right. There are only 3 levels. The main one, that Alex and I stayed on and monitored things, the training one, and then the rest one. Goku, we all have to sleep on the ground for enough room. But not all of us can go to sleep at once. It's not like I had enough time to really build a ship for enough room for all of us. And we're lucky that Alex doesn't need to sleep. If she did have something then we would have known and/or caught it. I don't trust them at all."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex was in a glass bubble. She felt weaker and weaker by the second. She didn't know what was happening to her. She couldn't remember anything about what had happen the second she was out of their medical center. Alex drifted in and out of consciousness. (sp?) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They had spent two days on the ship. Talong had asked where they were going. And Goku . . . well Goku was being Goku. He told Talong! Of course Bulma had to stop Vegeta from pounding in Goku's head. Talong said that the ship was going in the same direction. In fact they would past Red Eyes 7 and that they would drop them all off there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex groaned. She had a pain in her side. She could feel herself no stronger than a new born kitten. 'Some goddess I am! Being reduced to this.' Alex silently cured herself for letting her guard down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Talong met with the Z fighter.

"We will be landing on the planet Red Eyes 7 in three hours."

"Excuse me, Talong," Bulma looked at him. "But were is Alex."

"Oh yes, she wants to rest until that happens. The sickness is gone but it left her every weak. Oh, before I go I need you to do something for me Bulma. We have a small problem with something. I'm sure that a new pair of eyes will help us solve it. Would you help us?"

"O.K." Bulma was reluctant to leave with Talong. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma entered a room that was dark. There was a small table in the middle of the room. On the table were chucks of what appeared to be glass. She turned to Talong as he spoke to her.

"You see Bulma, we need to have this puzzled solved. I was wondering if you could do it?" Bulma nodded slightly confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Talong watched Bulma solve the puzzle in little time. He smiled to himself. She left to go back to the others. Talong turned to Frane who had just walked in.

"Talong, the goddess hasn't transformed yet."

"I know that! If she had this ship would have been the most powerful in the universe. Until then . . . " He looked of in the direction that Bulma had left. "I found someone that might help with our weapons. She was able to solve the puzzle with easy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma walked back to where she left the others. There was no one there. She walked around. She eventually got lost. She kept walking around hoping that she would find her way back. She didn't recognize anything. She then came to the end of that sections. There was a large door. She heard talking inside. There was a strange language written on it. She stepped up to the door. It opened. Inside it was dark. '_They sure got a thing for the dark.' _She walked for a moment then saw it. It was the only light in the entire room and was surrounded with machines. A glass bubble.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________I'm 18. Yeah, yeah, I know, I don't really play that big of a part so why am I doing the preview this time? Well the others were hungry and left me standing here all alone. They'll be back in about an hour. Until then I stuck. Next time Bulma gets caught snooping around. The others are -- (Krillin walks up.)

Krillin:18, you're stuck doing the preview?

18: No, I'm just here to sing and dance. What does it look like? You can take over now. (18 turns to leave)

Krillin: _Matte yo!_What have you told them so far? (18 sighs and turns around to face him)

18: Bulma got caught, that's it.

Krillin: _Nani!_ Bulma got caught?! And you told?! That ruins it.

18: Oh please, that's not what it is even about! It happens right away! Didn't you read the script?! (Krillin blinks once or twice.)

Krillin: We got a script? (18 fall anime style!)

18: Of course we do! How else do you explain that fact that we somehow win every time! (Not giving Krillin anything to answer.) You know what, I'll finish the preview! The Terrians aren't what they seem! And you and Krillin get to know what happened to Alex. (Turns and leaves but not before she smacks Krillin upside the head.)

  
  


Author's notes: I just had to do a funny one! It was too tempting! But you've got admit, it was funny!

  
  



	11. Lies!

Lies!

  
  


In the bubble laid Alex. She was weak and tired. A hand came out of the darkness and rested on Bulma's shoulders. Bulma turned and saw Frane and Talong. 

"What have you don't to Alex?!" Bulma couldn't see their faces because of the metal masks but she got the feeling they were smiling wickedly.

"Why nothing at all Bulma. Why do you think that she is in any danger?" Bulma pointed to Alex.

"LOOK AT HER! SHE'S DRAINED OF HER ENERGY! AND THEN THE FACT THAT THIS IS SO FAR AWAY FROM EVERYTHING ELSE!" Talong turned slightly to Frane and gave a small nod. Frane stepped back into the shadows and then after a moment stepped out of the shadows with two others behind him. They were the same that Frane had with him when he was standing outside the medical door when Alex stepped out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma was thrown into a holding cell. The Terrians who had thrown into the cell walked off. There were some guards near by. Bulma looked around to figure out her surroundings. It had all happened so fast that she didn't have much of a chance to get a good look at the place. It was a cell that was built into the wall. The bars were made of a strange light. She didn't want to test out what they did if something touched them. There were some other holding cells. She couldn't see into them. Inside her cell there was a bed that didn't look too comfortable. And a sink and a toilet. The toilet looked like things did in there and it hadn't been cleaned for centuries. Bulma sighed and sat down on the ground. She was trying to figure out where the others were when she heard a someone shouting.

"Kakarot! For the last time will you shut up!" Bulma stood up.

"Vegeta?"

"What is it woman?!" Bulma gave a slight smile at the sound of his voice. She heard Goku's voice.

"Hey Bulma!" Bulma smiled alittle more when she heard Goku.

"How else is here?"

"Everyone." Was the reply from a bunch of different people at the same time. Across from her cell there was another one. She didn't think there was anyone in it. That is until 18 stepped out of the shadows.

"The bars don't hurt. They're just impossible to break." Bulma reached out to touch the bars when she heard Vegeta again.

"Will you shut up Kakarot! It's bad enough that I have to have a cell across from you but you don't have to try to tell me to look on the bright side! There is NO bright side!" Bulma smiled. Bulma walked to the bed in her cell and sat down. It wasn't the best thing for the back. _'If only we were alittle younger. We're kinda alittle too old for this.' _Bulma laid down on the bed and slipped into a dream. But she had one last though before she fell asleep. _'Amaya, Mari, Kami, anyone . . . please help us . . .'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A woman turn and looked behind her. She had heard someone's plea for help. This woman had skin without the slightest color to it. Her eyes were black voids. Her pointed ears had a bluish green color on the tips of them. Her blonde hair had streaks of blue and light pink. She wore a red robe like gown. The sleeves went far past her hands. The collar was gold. Above her head there was a halo. She inhaled deeply. Then her soft yet stern voice rang out over the valley she had been walking through before she heard the plea for help.

"Dora! Sasaki! Cathan!" Three different colored lights flew from the sky and landed, each forming into different shapes. There stood the three that were in Lady Onra's nightmare. But they all had a halo over their head. The woman was the first to speak.

"What is it your Highness? Why have you called us?" The man that wore a cloak was next to speak.

"Fool! You call yourself the Goddess of Mysteries! You shouldn't need to ask such a question! Even I know the answer!" The Goddess of Mysteries glared daggers at him.

"Well then, enlighten us with your knowledge!" Her Highness raised her hand to silence their fight.

"Dora! Sasaki! I will not have us bicker when there is an important matter at hand! I know that we have not seen each other since the last meeting, the one a few centuries after Amaya left, but that does not mean that we will fight. We have a more important task at hand." Cathan spoke up after a moment of silence.

"Queen Tomiko, why are we here?"

"The answer is simple Cathan. We need to help the mortals that are working with Mari to save Amaya." Sasaki gave out a crude laugh.

"And how are we to do that! Your Highness cannot have forgotten that we are dead! There are only three that are alive! And we don't even know the name of one of them! By the way, why did you not tell us while we were still alive? Or after we died? There is nothing that we cannot do about it now." Tomiko sighed and nodded her head.

"Yes, I am sure now that he is safe from the knowledge getting to Riki. His name is Kenji. He never took a mortal name. I don't remember the last time her was in his god form."

"How can that be Your Highness? You surely must remember everything! Why you must remember when we were given our stations!" Tomiko smiled softly.

"Well Dora, the truth is that I didn't give you your stations."

"Queen Tomiko! What do you mean by this?! How could you not have given us our stations? You are the queen!" Tomiko nodded her head at Cathan's statement.

"Yes Cathan I know, but someone else gave us our stations. The Goddess." The others stared at her baffled. Tomiko smiled again. "Let me tell you of her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex laid in the bubble without an ounce of strength.

_"Mari . . . Mari . . ." _Alex looked around the bubble. She searched for the owner of the voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" . . . lma . . . Bulma . . . BULMA WAKE UP!!!" Bulma sat up in her cell. Something didn't feel the same, something different from before she had fallen asleep. She looked across from her cell at 18.

"Wait is it 18?" 18 looked alittle pale in the face? _'No that can't be right! This is 18! It must be the lighting . . .'_

"Bulma, is there some sort of mirror in your cell?" Bulma thought for a moment. She looked around. There was a small mirror by the toilet. She looked back to 18.

"Yeah, why?"

"Look in it." Bulma gave her a confused look and then got up and looked in the mirror. Bulma gasped at what she saw. She was in her early 30's! Bulma looked closely at herself and then felt her face. All the lines that had shown up over the years were gone.

"HOLY MOTHER OF DOG SHIT!!!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'M YOUNG AGAIN!!!"

"Shut up woman, we know that already! We're all in our 30's you idiot! And when you swear try to make some sense!!!" She walked up to her bars and rested her hands on them.

"Dad, I'm not young again." Bulma smiled when she heard her son. The other "children" agreed with him. It seems that only the original Z senshi were affected. Bulma sighed. It was nice being young again but what good would it do her if she was in a cell for the rest of her life. After a moment Bulma laid back on the bed while the others talked. Just then two Terrians came in. The others were silent while they walked to Bulma's cell. One took out a card and slide it down the panel next to her cell. The didn't see her age change, she was in the shadows. The other one came in and grabbed her by the arm and yanked her out into the light outside her cell. They gasped at what they saw. Bulma took the small chance she had while they were in shock and used a agility that she had lost over the years. Bulma tackled one and kicked the other one. The card flew from his hand into 18's cell. 18 grabbed the card and stretched out her arm through the bars of light and slide it down the panel next to her cell. She threw the card into another cell that had Trunks in it. 18 ran to help Bulma. The two guards had recovered and now had pinned Bulma down on the ground and she kicked and struggled to break free.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frane walked up to Talong.

"Talong, they have some how escaped." Talong turned to him.

"HOW?! THE BARS ARE UNBREAKABLE!!!"

"The woman Bulma somehow knocked the key card into the woman 18's cell." Talong thought for a moment.

"Kill them, they are more trouble than they are worth." Frane nodded.

"Yes, but there is one more thing. The older ones have reduced in age."  
  
"WHAT?! SHOW THEM ON SCREEN NOW!!!" A screen popped up. On in was the Z senshi and they were running down the corridor. _'I wonder . . . did our goddess help them? Hmm . . . it appears that she betrayed us once again.' _"Kill them." Talong turned and walked off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Talong walked into the room Alex was in. He turned up a dial next to the bubble. Alex screamed in pain.

"You finally come back to us and then you betray us once more." He turned it up again and once more she screamed out in pain. Tears flew down her face.

"Who . . . are . . . you?" Talong let out a cruel laugh.

"Do you not recognize the beings that you once were the goddess of?" Alex shook her head.

"The only beings that I took time to be the goddess of was the Niras. And they died when the planet blew up." Talong laughed again and took off his iron mask. Alex gasped.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gohan here! Well the same thing happened to me that happened to 18. But it wasn't because anyone was hungry or anything. My mom showed up with her frying pan and well you know, everyone went running while she chased after them. She didn't see me so I'm doing the preview! Next time we finally realize what the Terrians are doing to Alex! Any more would be a give away! 


	12. When the Past Comes Back

There is a lot of Japanese in this. So you can skip to after the translations on the bottom to read it without Japanese.

The Past Comes Back

  
  


Alex gasped.

"Jeriko!" Talong's scared and burnt face smiled.

"That's right Mari! I'm a Jeriko. Of course we don't look like we used to. But then again when a planet is blown up it is hard to keep your looks the same. After all, the core of our planet had dangerous materials, things that can mutate appearance. My people barely got off and then BOOM! Releasing the materials. Now my people are freaks! But you don't have to worry about anything like that now do you!" Alex breathed heavily.

"What do you want from me?" Talong narrowed his eyes.

"Revenge!" Alex looked at him dumbfounded. "You were our Goddess! You could have done something! But no! You had to go off and find a new planet to stay on!" Alex had sorrow and pity in her eyes as she fell into an unconscious state. Talong pushed a dial up all the way. Even though Alex was unconscious she screamed. There was a banging on the metal door. The Z warriors burst threw. Most gasped at the hideous creature Talong. Bulma took a step back. More of the 'Terrians' appeared. They all paired up and started to fight. Bulma went to a control panel and started to type. She wanted to Alex out of that bubble and find out whatever it was they were doing to her. After a few minutes of typing the bubble evaporated and Alex fell to the floor. Bulma rushed to her side and tended to Alex. She gave a quick glance to the others. The fighting was intense. Each kick and punched matched by the other. Bulma looked back to Alex as she began to stir. With a slight moan Alex sat up. She had a dazed look in her eyes.

"Bulma . . . ?" Bulma let out a sigh of relief.

"_Hai._" Alex faintly smiled. But that moment of peace was soon cut short. Alex sensed something coming her way. She pushed Bulma out of the way and drive out of the way of a blast just in time. Talong stepped forward. The other 'Terrians' stopped fighting the Z warriors. They knew that their fights no longer mattered. It was the fight with their leader. Alex staggered to her feet. The Z warriors were about to attack Talong but Alex raised her hand to stop them.

"_Iie _. . . this is my fight." She stood up straight. Talong got into a fighting stance. Alex took a deep breath and got into a stance herself. Talong launched himself at her. She dodged and brought her knee up into his stomach. He feel to the ground winded. Alex dodged his punches and landed a punch. Alex could feel her energy going quickly. And Talong knew it. All he had to do was to keep it up and Alex would fall from lack of energy. But there was one thing that he did no know. The fight went on for at least another five minutes. It was mostly one sided though. A goddess verus a mortal who learned little about fighting in his life. But slowly Alex was losing speed and agility. Talong finally landed a punch. Alex was weak enough for it to do enough damage. She fell to the ground bleeding from her lip. With the tables completely turned the fight continued. Alex was slowly being beaten to a bloody pulp. Talong laughed wickedly at the once proud goddess at his feet as he kneeled down to look at her in the face.

"_Hanash'te _. . .does it hurt to have someone that you once knew to turn around and stab you in the back." Alex looked at Talong. _'I wish there was another way for me to end this fight . . . '_ Alex mumbled something. Talong peered into her face as he got closer to it. "_Sumimasen, _but I didn't hear you, _Kono yogore!_" 

" . . ._ Omoidatta . . . Zettai omoidatta . . . _there is little of that fact of life that I do not know about . . . I am the Goddess of Life. Hate . . . Love . . . Sorrow . . . I know it all too well. Amaya . . . my one true friend in life . . ." Alex choked back a sob. "Because of Amaya I have experienced it all . . . I have never changed my thoughts of her still . . . _Demo_ . . . I often ask myself . . . _Doush'te?_ _Nande-koto-wa? Sou ne? _Amaya often said to me when I asked _'Doush'tano?'_ . . . she said . . . _Zakkenayo!_ So do not think that you have more pain than anyone else . . . there will always be someone who has gone through more . . . much more . . ." Alex made her move. She reached up quicker than the eye could be and pulled Talong to her face and kissed him. Talong's face was of pure shock and then . . . than it was nothing. A dead face has a hard time expressing shock. And that was what Talong's face was. Dead. He know lay on the floor. Dead. Alex had given his kind life and she had taken his. With a kiss of death. A suiting thing for the Goddess of Life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex opened her eyes. She had passed out because of the kiss. It took the last of her energy. Alex tried to sit up. Her head throbbed and brought her back to reality. She looked around. She was in the ship that had been built by Bulma. A small room. Alex sighed and pushed away the pain. She slowly made her way out onto the main deck. There stood the others. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"We got out?" They turned to her.

"Yeah, after Talong died they all gave up." 18 said without a slight bit of sympathy. Alex nodded.

"How long till we get to Red Eyes 7?" Bulma smiled.

"We just got here to tell the truth. We wanted to wait till you were up." Alex nodded. That's when she saw it. The space port. It was beautiful. Red Eyes 7. Bulma contacted the port and asked if they could land. Alex just stood there admiring its beauty. In no time they had enter the port and got off for inspection. **______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**This is Alex. Next time there is much confusion. We met a strange boy. He helps guide us through Red Eyes 7. Finally getting the ship we prepare for a much harder journey. Lady Onra tries to buy as much time away from Riki as she can. But Riki persists in his efforts. Piper is growing more and more jealous of Lady Onra. How will we be able to help her? Will she last that long? Many things are clouded in this adventure but one thing is for sure. Pain for everyone is going to last for awhile.

  
  


  
  


Your friendly translations! Sorry about using so much Japanese! 

**Hanash'te** Tell me!

**Sumimasen** Sorry about that

**Kono yogore!** You worthless piece of - um, you dumb pile of - well, you get the idea.

**Omoidatta** I remember.

**Zettai omoidatta **I remember everything.

**Demo...** But...

**Doush'te? **Why?

**Nande-koto-wa?** What happened?

**Sou ne?** Isn't that how it is?

**Doush'tano?** What's the matter?

**Zakkenayo!** Get out of my face, why don't you? Well, actually, it's a BIT stronger than that 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The Past Comes Back

Alex gasped.

"Jeriko!" Talong's scared and burnt face smiled.

"That's right Mari! I'm a Jeriko. Of course we don't look like we used to. But then again when a planet is blown up it is hard to keep your looks the same. After all, the core of our planet had dangerous materials, things that can mutate appearance. My people barely got off and then BOOM! Releasing the materials. Now my people are freaks! But you don't have to worry about anything like that now do you!" Alex breathed heavily.

"What do you want from me?" Talong narrowed his eyes.

"Revenge!" Alex looked at him dumbfounded. "You were our Goddess! You could have done something! But no! You had to go off and find a new planet to stay on!" Alex had sorrow and pity in her eyes as she fell into an unconscious state. Talong pushed a dial up all the way. Even though Alex was unconscious she screamed. There was a banging on the metal door. The Z warriors burst threw. Most gasped at the hideous creature Talong. Bulma took a step back. More of the 'Terrians' appeared. They all paired up and started to fight. Bulma went to a control panel and started to type. She wanted to Alex out of that bubble and find out whatever it was they were doing to her. After a few minutes of typing the bubble evaporated and Alex fell to the floor. Bulma rushed to her side and tended to Alex. She gave a quick glance to the others. The fighting was intense. Each kick and punched matched by the other. Bulma looked back to Alex as she began to stir. With a slight moan Alex sat up. She had a dazed look in her eyes.

"Bulma . . . ?" Bulma let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes_._" Alex faintly smiled. But that moment of peace was soon cut short. Alex sensed something coming her way. She pushed Bulma out of the way and drive out of the way of a blast just in time. Talong stepped forward. The other 'Terrians' stopped fighting the Z warriors. They knew that their fights no longer mattered. It was the fight with their leader. Alex staggered to her feet. The Z warriors were about to attack Talong but Alex raised her hand to stop them.

"No. . . this is my fight." She stood up straight. Talong got into a fighting stance. Alex took a deep breath and got into a stance herself. Talong launched himself at her. She dodged and brought her knee up into his stomach. He feel to the ground winded. Alex dodged his punches and landed a punch. Alex could feel her energy going quickly. And Talong knew it. All he had to do was to keep it up and Alex would fall from lack of energy. But there was one thing that he did no know. The fight went on for at least another five minutes. It was mostly one sided though. A goddess verus a mortal who learned little about fighting in his life. But slowly Alex was losing speed and agility. Talong finally landed a punch. Alex was weak enough for it to do enough damage. She fell to the ground bleeding from her lip. With the tables completely turned the fight continued. Alex was slowly being beaten to a bloody pulp. Talong laughed wickedly at the once proud goddess at his feet as he kneeled down to look at her in the face.

"Tell me!. . .does it hurt to have someone that you once knew to turn around and stab you in the back." Alex looked at Talong. _'I wish there was another way for me to end this fight . . . '_ Alex mumbled something. Talong peered into her face as he got closer to it. "Sorry about that_, _but I didn't hear you, you worthless piece of shit!" 

" . . .I remember . . . I remember everything_ . . . _there is little of that fact of life that I do not know about . . . I am the Goddess of Life. Hate . . . Love . . . Sorrow . . . I know it all too well. Amaya . . . my one true friend in life . . ." Alex choked back a sob. "Because of Amaya I have experienced it all . . . I have never changed my thoughts of her still . . . but . . . I often ask myself . . . Why? What happened? Isn't that how it is? Amaya often said to me when I asked 'What's the matter?' . . . she said . . . Get out of my face why don't you?! So do not think that you have more pain than anyone else . . . there will always be someone who has gone through more . . . much more . . ." Alex made her move. She reached up quicker than the eye could be and pulled Talong to her face and kissed him. Talong's face was of pure shock and then . . . than it was nothing. A dead face has a hard time expressing shock. And that was what Talong's face was. Dead. He know lay on the floor. Dead. Alex had given his kind life and she had taken his. With a kiss of death. A suiting thing for the Goddess of Life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex opened her eyes. She had passed out because of the kiss. It took the last of her energy. Alex tried to sit up. Her head throbbed and brought her back to reality. She looked around. She was in the ship that had been built by Bulma. A small room. Alex sighed and pushed away the pain. She slowly made her way out onto the main deck. There stood the others. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"We got out?" They turned to her.

"Yeah, after Talong died they all gave up." 18 said without a slight bit of sympathy. Alex nodded.

"How long till we get to Red Eyes 7?" Bulma smiled.

"We just got here to tell the truth. We wanted to wait till you were up." Alex nodded. That's when she saw it. The space port. It was beautiful. Red Eyes 7. Bulma contacted the port and asked if they could land. Alex just stood there admiring its beauty. In no time they had enter the port and got off for inspection.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________This is Alex. Next time there is much confusion. We met a strange boy. He helps guide us through Red Eyes 7. Finally getting the ship we prepare for a much harder journey. Lady Onra tries to buy as much time away from Riki as she can. But Riki persists in his efforts. Piper is growing more and more jealous of Lady Onra. How will we be able to help her? Will she last that long? Many things are clouded in this adventure but one thing is for sure. Pain for everyone is going to last for awhile.


	13. Space Child

Space Child

Alex looked around the space port. They had been there for an hour so far. Vegeta was standing next to her along with Piccolo and Goku. Those four had been the ones that were decided to go out in the space port. They had had the most experience in space and were strong enough to fend off anyone that might attack them. Alex glanced at the other three.

"Red Eyes 7 has changed but the area that sells ships should be close to here." The others nodded. At that moment there was some shouting. The four looked over at a crowd that had gathered. A blur came out of it. Alex watch the blur leave the area. She turned to the others slightly. "I think that we should follow him." Piccolo watched the crowd with an unchanging expression. 

"Why should we do that?" He asked. Alex gave a small smile.

"It appears that Mackenzie should be of great help here." Goku stared at Alex. She raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you need?"

"Who?" Alex slapped her forehead.

"Don't tell me you already forgot I'm telepathic!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A young boy crouched behind a large crate. He had a large fox tail and fox ears. He wore baggy pants and a white shirt with a tattered vest over it. He looked around nine. He was holding a loaf of bread. He started to bit into it when a green hand grabbed his shirt collar and lifted him off of the ground. He saw four strange people. There was one woman in the group. A green man was holding him.

"I didn't do it!" The woman raised an eyebrow.

"You did steal that loaf of bread, did you not?"

"_Ano_ . . ." A man with his hair everywhere and a strange orange gi smiled.

"Hey, we're not here about that."

"T-then w-what are you h-here a-about?" The woman sighed.

"Mackenzie, we don't have time for you to stutter, alright?"

"H-how . . .?" The green man answered his question.

"Alex is telepathic. We want you to show us around. We need to find the place to buy ships."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Mackenzie, do you have a nickname?" Goku asked the young boy.

"Mac." He whispered. Mac didn't like this. Strange people had dragged him out of hiding and now wanted him to give them a tour?! It didn't seem right.

"If we were going to try something then we would have." The woman, Alex, spoke to him. Her voice had snapped him out of his thoughts.

"H-h-how . . ." He trailed off remembering what the green man, Piccolo, told him. Mac glanced at her. She seemed cold and distant.

"_Sou ka?_" Mac looked up from the ground in surprise when he heard her.

"_Nani?_" Alex sighed.

"I said, 'Is that so?'" Mac felt his checks start to burn.

"_Ano . . ._" Alex's gaze didn't waver as she stared him down. After a moment Mac spotted a way out of the situation. "We're here! I was starting to wonder what was taking us so long to get here!" Alex nodded and walked away.

"I will buy our new ship." She was out of their sight. Goku smiled at Mac.

"So, Mac, that's an interesting name." Mackenzie sighed and nodded.

"It was my father's. It means Fire-born."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex stared at the ship dealer. He was a small alien that was fast.

"So, me understand you want ship?" He squawked. Alex nodded. "Well, why me give ship to you?" Alex dropped a bag onto the table next to her. The dealer quickly seized it and looked. "Ah!" His eyes were the size of plates. "Lots money!" He grinned. "You have whatever you want!"

"Good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex looked at all of the ships. She slowly walked pass them, trying to decided which to choose. Alex paused.

"You don't have to hide." Mackenzie stepped out from behind a crate.

"How did you . . ." 

"You are similar to Goku. I am telepathic." Mackenzie nodded thoughtfully.

"Oh." Alex began to walk pass the ships. Mac ran up to her and began to walk backwards so he could face her. "So, why ya with those guys?" Alex glanced at the boy.

"Is there a reason as to why you ask?"

"Thought you were telepathic."

"I don't always use it. It can give me a headache. And there are too many minds around." Mackenzie nodded.

"Oh."

"Why do you ask about my reason for beginning with the others?"

"Well, figured there had to be a reason why you wanted a ship. Those guys looked like fighters." Alex nodded.

"They are."

"So, are they your bodyguards or something?" Alex glanced at him.

"We share a similar interest at the moment." She stated.

"What?" Alex stopped and stared at the boy. He soon became nervous as her eyes bore into him.

"Why do bother asking?"

"I just wanted to know."

"Throughout the centuries mortals wished to gain more knowledge. So they begin wars, wanting another's land. They end this war, smart now, with new technology. And then that generation dies off. The new generation takes control. And they want more knowledge. So another war is started. It is an endless circle of bloodshed. In my opinion, mortals should be removed from this cycle." Mac stared at the woman.

"Who are you?" Alex walked around the boy. He watched her as she walked away. After a moment she paused and looked over her shoulder slightly.

"The question you should be asking is 'What am I?'."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex walked pass the three fighters from Earth.

"Come, I've found a new ship." She tossed over her shoulder. "Things should go smoothly if we leave now." She commented dryly.


	14. Bring Them

Bring Them

Lady Onra felt her screams die in her throat as she was partially pushed out of the gates. Parts of her body were still in the doors as the dull glow her body had emitted died away. Her head hung low with her eyes dull.

"Destiny rejected you. Don't worry Amaya, I will never do so." Riki's cold emotionless voice filled the air. He walked up to her and lifted her head up. Her eyes, half dead, stared off into space. "Amaya, I have a small favor to ask of you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex stared at her hands before glancing at Bulma. It had been two weeks since they had gotten the new ship. 

"You've been staring at your hands for the past hour, is there something wrong." Bulma asked as she stretched in her chair and went back to monitoring the surrounding area.

". . . . no, I am merely adjusting to this human form. It is very . . . small . . ." Bulma laughed slight before shaking her head. 

"Go rest, you look half dead." Bulma muttered as she shooed her away. Alex got up from her chair and moved towards the door.

_'You don't know how right you are . . .'_ Alex thought grimly before leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'Found you.'_ Piper smirked to herself as she closed in on the unsuspecting ship. She pressed a few buttons before contacting Riki through her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah, Amaya, it looks like we found those mortals. Piper is eager to see them die." He whispered something in her ear as he moved away. Lady Onra felt her dull eyes glow with power as she reached deep inside of herself and pulled forth a great power. Riki's laughter filled the air. "Wonderful my love, now, all you need to do is sit back and watch as I take the power of life and death and then," He rested a hand on her check. "then I shall rule this pathetic universe." He searched his mind for a foreign power until her found it. He pulled it forward and twisted the power. Lady Onra merely stared off into space as Riki twisted the fabrics of reality.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex sighed as she looked out the window at space. She glanced down at her hand again. She was starting to age. Not a good sign. The ship suddenly jerked forward, causing Alex to lose her balance. Alex fell to the ground and stared up at the ceiling. 

"It's here." She whispered. Alex got up and ran towards the elevator. A blinding light filled the room for a moment before everything went dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku stood in horror before the Gates of Destiny. Lady Onra was partly pushed out of the giant doors, the rest of her body locked inside of the doors.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Goku whirled around and stared at Riki. "Amaya, the Goddess of Destiny, finally within my reach. Of course, she looks far more beautiful in her goddess form, but for now this will do."

"Who are you?" Goku demanded. Riki smirked.

"Me, I'm just the new ruler of the universe, Riki." Goku narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you doing this to Onra?!" Riki laughed at Goku.

"Onra? If you must address with that pathetic mortal name, then use the proper title! Lady Onra. And I would never hurt my bride to be. Once Mari's power becomes mine, I can change her back into Amaya. And then you will see true beauty! And together, we will rule the universe."


	15. Battling Destiny

Battling Destiny

Pain. It surged through her body. She could feel it eating away at her. Destiny had rejected her and now, now she suffered the price of asking destiny to forgive her. How could she be so naïve? She of all beings should know that destiny does not forgive, nor does it ever forget! It was not kind to those unworthy, and she had just proven herself unworthy. Lady Onra felt a comforting presence near her. Somehow it soothed the pain destiny was inflicting upon her. She heard distant voices as her mind drifted away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku glared at Riki.

"How could you do this to her?!" The man demanded. Riki smirked.

"I didn't do anything. Destiny rejected her. She tried to regain her power, but she failed." Riki laughed. "I don't know why she would want to fight. I am the future!" Goku almost transformed into a super sayian. Riki smirked as he reached back into his mind and pulled out another power, once more twisting reality.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piper kicked Mari. So far, only Goku was not with the unconscious group. Riki had wanted to deal with him personally. Piper smirked to herself before glaring at the goddess at her feet. The walls around them changed into a swirling vortex. Piper laughed as Riki appeared with Goku. They were in a giant cavern. Riki and Goku were at the edge of a huge bottomless lake. On the other side of the lake were gates. The Gates of Destiny. And Lady Onra was halfway push out of the doors. Piper looked over her shoulder as she heard several groans. _'Well, about time these mortals woke.'_

"Father!" Gohan yelled as he stood up quickly. A wave of dizziness washed over him but he brushed it off. Soon, the other warriors were up and ready to fight. Mari slowly opened her eyes and saw her companion, Lady Onra. She leapt to her feet and tried to run to her but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the lake.

"_Iie_." She whispered. "The Lake of Death." 

"What are you waiting for!" Piccolo yelled. Mari looked back at him, somewhat broken.

"Not even I can cross that lake. It sucks the energy right out of you. Then, the souls of the damned come from the depths of hell and pull you down into a underwater prison. You can't even fly over it."

"Got that right! No one can cross that!" Riki laughed. "The only way to get Amaya back is if I chose to change reality again!" Mari glared at Riki.

"You! You are the one that took her! You killed the others!" Mari felt her power increase. 

"No." Goku called out. "I want to fight him."

"Kakarot! What makes you say that only you can fight him?!" Vegeta demanded. Goku didn't even look at him.

"Because he hurt my daughter." Goku transformed into a Super Sayian. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She felt it. That amazing power surged through her mind. He was close! Lady Onra pushed through her mind, trying to find him. Oh, he was so close.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piper watched in amusement as Goku flew at Riki and Riki disappeared. The sayian would appear behind him and attack. Riki would once more disappear. She almost laughed. She knew what was going on. Riki was testing his power. He never really had a chance to fight with all his power. She glared over at Mari. The goddess was trying to find a way to Amaya. Her eyes wandered over to Lady Onra and she sneered.

"Why?! Why are you doing this to Onra?!" Goku shouted as he backed away from Riki alittle. Riki smiled. 

"Piper, would you like to fill them in, or shall I?" Piper smirked.

"Either way is fine with me, koi." Riki floated away from Goku alittle.

"Well, I think I'll tell it. Thousands of years ago, Piper and I went to the Gates of Destiny. It took us three years to get there."

FLASHBACK

Piper stood with Riki. He wore the same clothes but Piper wore an elegant turquoise dress. She smiled at Riki.

"Riki, we're here, we're finally here!" She cried. Riki smiled at her lovingly. The two lovers grasped each other's hands as they passed through a dense fog. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the fog cleared.

"Who dares to enter this sacred land?!" A strong female voice called out. "Who dares to trespass? Who is it that dares to seek Destiny?!" A beautiful woman stepped out into their sight. She had long sky blue hair. It went alittle farther than her waist. Her bangs were longer on the right side and covered up her left eye. All you could see was her right eye. And that was because there was a part in her bangs that was above the right eye so it was able to show. Her eye color was an intense blue. It was darker than the hair color. There was a small tint of turquoise. The eye color was more intense than Lady Onra's. She had peal earrings that were in the shape of a tear drop. Her shirt was styled like a bathrobe almost. But the martial was soft and silky. It was wrapped like a bathrobe. The shirt was red and the ribbon that was like a cored for a bathrobe was a gold color. The sleeves were a white silk and they were see through. The outlining on the shirt was gold. She had two gold bracelets on each wrist. She had black tight pants and gold boots that came up to her knees. The laces on the boots were gold too. In her hands there was a staff. The staff was gold. A giant heart like shape was on top and a blood red gem in it and on the top of the heart. Six huge rings, three on each side. Inside there were metal vines. There was some elegant carvings into the heart shape along with some gems. On the bottom there was a red ruby. At the staff it was large but narrowed into a point, almost like a upside down tear drop. The woman glared at the lovers with intense hate. "No one may come here to seek the knowledge of their Destiny! Not even Tomiko, the Queen of the Gods! As Amaya, the Goddess of Destiny, Guardian of the Gates of Destiny, it is my duty to execute you!" Amaya lifted up her staff. Her sleeves fell back down her arms as she raised her eyes to the staff. She twirled it in the air quickly, soon it was just a blur. "Destructive," She stopped the spin and slammed the staff down to the ground in front of her. She glared at the lovers through the blood red gem. "Destiny!!!!" Piper and Riki felt time stand still for the two. They fall back onto the ground and jerked around violently. Blood dripped from their eyes, noses, and mouths. Their fleshed burned as it was ripped apart. Amaya turned her back to them and moved back to standing in front of the gates. The screams had silenced themselves and Amaya waited in a deadly silence. Soon, her eyes snapped open and her head jerked up. "Iie!" She yelled as a portal formed in front of her. She soon slipped into the portal. Piper lifted her head up the best she could. 

"R . . . . Riki . . ." She whispered. The man was lying on the ground, hanging on only by a thread. Piper looked up at the gates. "T . . . there has to be . . . something that will help . . ." She cried to herself as she dragged her mangled body closer to the gates. Blood trailed behind her as she slowly pulled herself there. Suddenly, the room shook with an inhuman scream. The gates burst open and a violent wind tore at her dress. Piper was so close to the gates. She looked up weakly at the crystal tower inside. A faint smile graced her lips. ". . . . that . . . . that has to help . . ." She gasped as pain surged through her body. Piper used the last of her strength to dragged her body to the tower. Two bloody hands reached up to the crystal and pressed against it.

END FLASHBACK

"That day was the day Tomiko allowed the Dragonballs to exist. Amaya left her post." Riki smirked.

"Because Amaya had left her post and had no intentions of going back, Destiny had called out to anyone it could. It allowed me to see the strings it had long created. And I altered it. I gave Riki life. It was a total accident that we became immortal." Piper laughed. "And now, Riki and I will rule the universe!!!" Goku charged at Riki. The self proclaimed god dodged and struck him down. Goku was up in a matter of second.

"Ka-Ma-" Riki appeared in front of Goku and delivered a kick to his face. Goku dug a tench into the ground as he was thrown back. He forced his head up. Riki held his hans back his head. Lightening formed around them as he laughed. His eyes snapped to the side as he saw the other Z-fighters charging at him. He laughed and motioned for Piper to work. Piper smiled as she appeared in front of the ground and held out her hands. Out of the ground rock hands sprang and grabbed the fighters. Gohan and Krillin tried to blast the hands but to no avail. The warriors were been squeezed as Riki continued his fight with Goku. Riki punched the Sayian in the face and appeared behind him and kicked him in the back before Goku had the chance to fly back. Mari stood in front of Goku.

"No!" She yelled. "You will not hurt another living creature! I am the Goddess of Life! I control yours!" She yelled as she held out her hands. A dark pink ball of Ki formed in her hands. "I am Mari! You will not fight mortals! You will learn what the pain of fighting a God!" She released the ball. It grew bigger and bigger as it flew towards Riki and Piper. Both tried to dodge but it split in half and chased the two. Finally, the blast hit the two. Smoke filled the air as Mari let out the breath she was holding. "Finally." She muttered as she sank to the ground. After a moment of quiet, a wicked laughter filled the air.

"Not quite!" Piper yelled as she appeared in front of the goddess. She delivered a kick to Mari's head and raised her fists in the air. She brought them down on Mari. The goddess fell to the ground crumpled up. Piper laughed and held out her hand towards Goku. She blasted the Sayian into the wall. "Ah." Was the only sound heard from her. Piper fell to the ground with a hole blasted in her stomach. Her blood gushed out into the dark water as Riki stood with his hand towards Piper.

"Don't interfere." He hissed. His cold eyes turned back to Goku with a smirk dancing upon his face. "Well, now, where were we?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His screams filled her ears. He was in pain. He was doing this for her? No, he wanted to live with his family! It wasn't right! She had to do something!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku screamed in agony as Riki blasted him again. Riki laughed as Goku fell to the hard ground, barely hanging on. No longer was he a Super Sayian. Riki walked up to him slowly.

"So this is the man that considered himself the father of Amaya?!" Riki sneered. "Pathetic! No foul creature could give life to such a Goddess! Amaya is above you! Never think that she would ever except you! I am the only one worthy enough to look at her!" He roared. Riki raised his hand up once more, ready to destroy Goku. "Farewell, filth!"

"PAPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	16. Wrath of Amaya

The Wrath of Amaya

Last time:

"_So this is the man that considered himself the father of Amaya?!" Riki sneered. "Pathetic! No foul creature could give life to such a Goddess! Amaya is above you! Never think that she would ever except you! I am the only one worthy enough to look at her!" He roared. Riki raised his hand up once more, ready to destroy Goku. "Farewell, filth!"_

"_PAPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

Lady Onra screamed as her eyes snapped open and she jerked her head up. Tears were sent into the air from her sudden movement. Riki looked over at her, surprised. Lady Onra stared at Goku, who was barely hanging on. She watched him helplessly for a moment before closing her eyes as if she was in a trance. A bright light surrounded Lady Onra as she pulled herself out of the door and landed on the ground in her battle outfit. Cold and unforgiving eyes met Riki's. Lady Onra stood up, with a fearful aura bursting out from her and filling the air. She kept her eyes locked with Riki.

"All who dare to trespass on this ground, the ground most sacred to Destiny must be punished. It is my duty to execute those who violate the ground." Riki glared at Lady Onra.

"And what can you do about it?! Mari said so herself, you can't pass over the Lake of Death!" Lady Onra merely stepped out onto the lake. She walked on the water and stopped when she was in the middle. Her eyes narrowed. Her head ordainment she wore cracked. A bright light shined under it. After a few more cracks in the ordainment it broke. Her symbol that had been on the doors was on her forehead. A bright gold glow covered her body. A beam of light came out of the water and Lady Onra stood in the middle of it as it reached towards the sky. Her hair broke free of the pony tail and was blown around in the still wind. The waves crashed against the rocks as water seemed to be pushed away from Lady Onra. A single strand of hair turned sky blue. Others followed as she grew taller. The battle outfit she wore shattered. The pieces were suspended in the air and turned into a white light. They shot back to Lady Onra. Her eyes were closed as her hair grew. Soon her bangs covered one eye. There, in the middle of the Lake of Death, stood the Goddess of Destiny, Amaya. Amaya held out her hand. A faded blue ball of ki formed above it.

"I am the Goddess of Destiny, Amaya. I guard the Gates of Destiny to ensure that no one interferes with their destiny!" The blue sphere transformed into the staff she carried as Amaya. Amaya grasped the staff firmly. Riki panicked and formed a ball of ki in his hands.

"No, you won't interfere!" Riki screamed. Amaya's hand snapped up at Riki and froze him. The ki faded as Riki was unable to move. Amaya pointed the staff towards Riki, who watched in frozen horror.

"However, do to a failure on my part, destiny was thrown into chaos." Her ice cold eyes rested on Piper and then on back on the terrified Riki. "Riki died that day, however, Piper carried the Life Seed. A rare gift that only appears once every few eons. Piper was suppose to be a . . . disciple of Mari. But she crossed paths with Riki. A man twisted and filled with greed. Because of this, the two set out to see their destiny. I could not kill her because only Mari or Tomiko could decide that. So she altered Destiny in an attempt to save Riki." Amaya pulled the staff back and raised it up in the air with her eyes closed. She slammed it down to the water and the rings clattered. She repeated this two more times. Finally she looked back at Riki. "But in that attempt, she merely made him a walking corpse. In a sense she granted him eternity life by using her Life Seed to hold his string together. Making it impossible for even Mari to kill him." Amaya closed her eyes once more and twirled the staff around. "So I must break the final devout taboo in order to correct this terrible error." Amaya knelt down on the water as she twirled the staff above her head. "It is the only way to correct this terrible error. I must alter the path of Destiny." She abruptly stopped the staff. "TEARS!" Her eyes snapped open once more as she glared at Riki. "OF!" She put her left hand out to the side. "DESTINY!!!!!!!!!!!!" She hissed as she gentle put a small part of the staff's top down to the ground. A bright light filled the red gem at the top of her staff and the rings seemed to defy gravity. The area around her seemed to loose gravity. Amaya felt the powerful wind push her bangs up. On the center her forehead, covered by her bangs, was the symbol of destiny. Dark red threads seemed to come from the staff and covered the room. Amaya reached out and grasped the red gem. It came out of the staff and floated in front of her. The staff evaporated as she let go and reached forward. She held her hands to the sides of the gem. Her eyes glowed an eerie red as she clasped her hands around the gem. "_Gaitou innen, gaitou kokushibyou, ore yobidashi otaku. Tenshi kokushibyou, ore yobidashi otaku. Kaitou kono tameni mai doumeiijin."_((Answering to destiny, answering to black death, I call you. Angel to black death, I call you. Answer this for my namesake.)) The threads seemed to pull themselves back into the gem and Amaya's hands started to burn. Riki felt his breath shorten. He fell to the ground, weak and he started to age. "Now is the time where I correct the error. Now you will no longer be a walking corpse. Riki, you will die as you should have all those centuries ago." The mark of destiny on her forehead disappeared and reappeared in the red gem. "I alter destiny. I know my price for doing so. Now the strings of destiny had changed forever." Amaya felt the wind pick up and water rose. It splashed around her. Amaya held the gem above her head and stared up at it. Soon the symbol of destiny faded and the red gem disappeared after a moment along with the wind. Mari stood up to her full height and had a joyful look on her face as she stared at Amaya. The shine in her eyes faded and Amaya began to sink.

"Amaya!!!" Mari yelled and ran towards the water as Amaya's ankles went under.

"Don't." Amaya's voice was barely above the still wind. "Not even the Goddess of Life can cross this lake." Amaya coughed alittle, blood splattering into the dark water. "This lake will guard destiny far better than I ever could." Her eyelids seemed to get heavier by the second.

"Amaya, you have to get out of there!" Mari pleaded with her. Amaya smiled at Mari faintly.

"No, I have broken the eighth and most sacred devout taboo. As penalty for this, my life is taken. Destiny will only allow me to change its course if I offer my own life in the process." Mari shook her head as the water passed Amaya's knees.

"No! No, Amaya, just get to shore! I can bring you back!" Amaya shook her head.

"I'm afraid that you will never be able to do that." Amaya shifted her empty gaze to the Sayian laying against a rock and watching her with weak eyes. "Goku . . . do not blame yourself . . ." The water reached to her waist. ". . . Lady Onra and I chose this fate. Destiny would only accept us if we were willing to die for it. It was not until Riki threatened to destroy you that Lady Onra decided to give her life back to destiny." Amaya's elbows sank below the water. ". . . I . . . I only wish that we met you before all this . . ." Goku fought the pain as he stood.

"W-what do you mean? Why do you talk about yourself as though you're not Lady Onra!" The water began to swallow her bust.

"Lady Onra and I are like two different pieces of a picture. I cannot access her powers, nor she can mine. She is my human counter part. But . . . while we are different people, we are only different parts of one mind." The water licked her shoulders. "Goku . . ." Amaya smiled, a real smile with no hint of sadness.

". . . . I love you papa . . ." Lady Onra's voice came out of Amaya's mouth as the water pulled Amaya's neck under. With a final tug, Amaya was pulled into the darkness. Mari fell back to her knees as she stared at the water.

". . . no . . . no, Amaya!" Tears formed in her eyes. The lake lit up for a brief moment before returning to total darkness. Soon a river of tears formed upon her cheeks. "AMAYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mari screamed as she sobbed for the fallen goddess. "No . . . please don't . . . you're the only friend I have . . ." Her body shook with sobs. ". . . I don't want to be the only one left . . ." Mari stood up and stepped into the lake. Eerie green lights started to come from the bottom as Mari felt her energy drain away.

"NO!" Goku grabbed Mari and pulled her away from the shore before the hands of ghosts grabbed her. "Onra wouldn't want that! She wants you to live!" Goku yelled as Mari fought to get out of his grasp.

"No, I have to get Amaya! I can bring her back! Or atleast be with her!" She yelled. After a few minutes of fighting to get back to the shore the goddess stopped struggling and just sob. "She was my only friend . . . she . . . she was all I had left." Goku let Mari fall back to her knees. Mari pounded the ground as she sobbed. "It's not fair! She didn't deserve any of it! She had to be at those damn gates for most of her existence! Then she got stuck in the crystal! She didn't deserve any of it! And now this?! Amaya should have been free, like the rest of us! It's not fair!" Mair screams and sobs soon stopped.

Alex smiled at Bulma's mother as she left. Trunks was with Goten, training. 18 had opted to stay at home to play with her little girl. The rest were there.

"So," Goku began. "What are you going to do now?" Alex looked at Goku for a moment. Remorse filled her face.

". . . I don't know what to do . . . I am the only god left . . . well, there is that mystery god but I don't know anything about him." Alex stared down at her tea. "Without the other gods I am at a loss. I suppose I could stay at the Divine Star of Eternity but . . . . I have never really been alone like this. I don't know how to live countless eons alone." Alex stared sadly at her tea. "I will never know how Amaya was able to do so. I don't think I ever will. Amaya . . . ." Alex closed her eyes as she fought back tears. "Amaya was something else." Alex looked up at Goku. "But she was always so sad. You would know that, wouldn't you?" She choked out. Goku nodded quietly.

"Yeah, Onra . . . you could see it in her eyes. She would smile and laugh but . . . there was always some kind of sadness in her eyes." Alex nodded.

"Except for that last smile. It was the only true smile she ever gave. . . . perhaps . . . I could stay here on Earth. It seemed like these planet was the only place Amaya was alive." Alex smiled sadly. "Yes, Lady Onra and Amaya only truly lived here on this planet. The gates of destiny . . . she didn't exist there. Only here."


End file.
